Armored Thunder God and Titania
by arashi is maelstrom
Summary: Discontinue.  Re-write as Dragon Knight and Titania
1. Chapter 1 : DEPARTURE

OO… Right…!

I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail

"**Summons Talking****"**

'**Summons Thinking'**

"**Demons Talking"**

'**Demons Thinking'**

"Regular People Talking"

'Regular People Thinking'

**ADOPTED FROM :**

**mother blessing** by Kur0Kishi, 

**Tales of the Kitsune by **Chanagato,

**Shinobi of Fairy Tail **by Raidentensho, 

**Fairy Tail's King of Blades **by Ezio4003

++ if i will adopted more story

AN : This is the story I have written so any tips or constructive criticism is welcomed. I don't care about flamers as long as it is about something I majorly screwed up. So please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Departure<strong>

* * *

><p>Everything started out alright, he was able to wake up without anyone trying to kill him, was able to get to the academy in time for once, and got his usual ten bowls of miso ramen at Ichiraku's.<p>

But alas his luck was not to last. The reason was a mob that viewed him as a "stain" in their perfect village.

Cries of "**Demon Brat**", "**Devil Spawn**", and "**Monster**" were what the poor boy heard behind him.

Five years ago, the Kyuubi, a monstrous fox with nine tails, came to Konoha. A beast of unmatched size and of demonic fury armed with fangs larger than the tallest of trees, nine tails longer than the rivers, each able to crush mountains and create tidal waves. Its red eyes shone in the black night, striking fear in the bravest of men.

Yet even though fear struck through every man, woman, and child, the brave shinobis of Konoha banded together to stop the beast from destroying their homes. Every imaginable jutsu were thrown at the beast. Clouds of kunai, shuriken, and explosive tags flew in the air. Yet the kitsune merely shrugged them off as it continued its rampage, crushing many under its flailing tails and humongous paws.

Soon it reached within a mere arm's length to Konoha when the leader of Konoha arrived upon a toad the size of a mountain. Using a jutsu that surpassed the power of man and into the realm of the gods, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, summoned the power of the Shinigami and sealed the beast into a newborn baby, not even an hour's old. With the danger passed, the Yondaime Hokage passed from the realm of the living and gave his soul to the Shinigami.

The Yondaime was carried back into the village and given the funeral fit for the hero he was. Yet the baby that held the Kyuubi was seen as the reincarnation of the demon itself. In order to protect the boy, the Sandaime Hokage issued an edict to never reveal the truth of that fateful night to anyone. Despite this, for the next five years of his life, the boy was spat and scorned by many villagers of Konoha and the hate of the parents soon spread to the children. It continued until the eve of that fateful night.

Unbeknownst to the boy, they were being watched by a white haired man with a dog mask, a dark brown haired woman with rectangular birthmarks on her cheeks, and a small group of villagers, '_Tonight you die…demon._'

As the boy were walking towards the apartment, were only a couple blocks away from the apartment…when Naruto suddenly stopped. He looked around and noticed shadows moving around quickly from place to place, '_Oh Kami-sama no!_'

"You would think that they would at least come up with more original names." The 5 year old boy seemed to say to himself.

'**They're not too bright are they?**' A feminine voice in his head added.

The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto was currently running from a group of people who thought he was the nine tailed fox itself.

'**If they can't figure out new names then it's no wonder that they can't figure out that you aren't me' **The Kyuubi said in Naruto's head

The Kyuubi had revealed itself to Naruto at a very early age in his life and had helped him out. After a while Naruto started to see the Kyuubi as a mother figure to him. Kyuubi explained that she didn't want to attack Konoha, but was being controlled by a man with a Sharingon. Afterwards they started working together to survive.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up, lying in water.<p>

'water? Was damn villager threw me to sewer?' he asked himself, sitting up and wincing at the pain in his body, he saw himself in some kind of sewer, he was confused and abit scared for he heard breathing.

He was usually alone, and breathing meant someone was here to 'educate' him, read beat him into subservience. He lost count of people he killed already in this way. But then he noticed no one, it was not his orphanage or hospital, it was no where he knew so he slowly walked the path, wanting to find out where he was and if there was wind and freedom at the end of the path.

Anything was better then what he was accustomed to anyway. Walking the path… he slowly came to a great doorin the likeness of a prison door. Walking throgh the great doors he saw a great big red lump of fur curled on the watery floor. He slowly walked up to it… touching the fur softly.. it was soft… and warm? It was better then his bed.

Slowly hugging it to draw all the warmth he could. Falling asleep, when was the last time he felt this good? Right before the darkness took him again, this time this darkness was good., it was warm. When was the last time he felt like this? A submerged old memory of a red headed woman came to him, hugging him. It was… peace.

"Okaa-san… I love you…" naruto intoned before falling asleep. He did not notice that the lump of fur had stiffened when it heard him call it Okaa.

* * *

><p>The Kyuubi was fully aware its jailor was there, it opened once eye to watch the boy slowly come up before caressing one of its tails. It knew fully what had happened and the boy's… 'life' if you could call it that. The bijuu were masses of chakra without any real gender, but they did have a soul, and instinct.<p>

And the boy's suffering at his age was tuggin at her heart strings. What Konoha was doing was no better then real demons, they were the true monsters in her book.

'**What was this feeling? Maternal instinct?**' it wondered to itself.

The kyuubi wasn't stupid, plus it was fairly up to date, what with the true monsters summoning it once in awhile to destroy things. It saw the depravity the boy suffered. The kyuubi stiffened when it heard the boy call it "_okaa-san_".. not knowing what to do… as the boy slept, the kyuubi's monumental chakra body glowed an ominous red before shrinking and took on a more… suitable form, one that resembled the boy's mother, its previous jinchuuriki to better.. accommodate the maternal feeling.

It wasn't exactly the same, she was about 6'6", wearing a black kimono edged in red leaves falling, with long red hair the colour of her fur cascading freely without the pin kushina was used to wearing. 2 furry ktisune ears sat atop her head, occasionally flicking at the sensation of wind, her muzzle was adorned with whiskers. (something like a renamon with red fur, weaing a kimono and has hair).

After all, kushina and the kyuubi were in essence one person with 2 souls, so technically the boy was her son as well. Or at least that was what the kyuubi tried to rationalize to herself regarding the maternal feeling. She.. for now it was a she, pulled the boy into her embrace, surrounding the boy with her nine tails, looking down, she saw a lined face of someone that was world weary.

One that should'nt have been on a 2 nearly 3 year old boy. She carressed his forehead slowly, humming a tune resembling one she had heard before. As she did that, she slowly noticed the boy's weary lined expression finally gave into one of peace. Even if she was not the boy's biological mother… she would at least grant him the comfort of someone to hold close… even demon's may cry.

* * *

><p>As naruto opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was red hair… silky red hair cascading down someone's shoulder and red tails waving in the background. Drowsily focusing his eyes on the person that somehow managed to surround him in warmth. He saw red eyes looking back. Red eyes with a slit for pupils.<p>

The first thing he heard "**Ohayo… sochi…"**

Naruto's eyes widened, 'Sochi?'

had he heard correctly? He wouldn't be able to stand it if this was a cruel joke by his tormentors. Kyuubi saw his eyes widen and guessed correctly at what he was thinking, after all he had been taught that he was worthless, that he didn't deserve a mother.

How she longed to dig her claws into villagers and slowly burn them inside out before throwing his immortal soul into hell piece by piece before putting them back together and repeating the process. But now was not the time, she could fantasize later, her… son needed her now.

Gently, she caressed naruto's forehead, murmuring soothing words.

"**shhh… be still my son, you are safe for now.**" She said.

Naruto struggled for abit, fearing the worst before he heard her words and calmed down.

" Are you really my okaa san? "

looking deeply into her eyes, observing her fox-ish face.

Kyuubi wilted for a while, wondering how to explain it to Naruto. At the very least Naruto deserved the truth. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to face the inevitably distasteful discussion she would have, she looked deep into Naruto's eyes.

"**Naruto, first listen to me and do not disturb… ok?"** she asked.

Naruto considered this for a while, before nodding.

"**Before time immemorial, there was a mass of chakra so great and powerful that it was considered a god. It was… reckless to say the least and wantonly destroyed. Its name was the Juubi. **

**A man, you shinobi know of as the Rikudo Sennin, with his rinnegan took to fighting the Juubi, they fought, bitterly back and forth, days turned into nights, turned into weeks, into months before the Rikudo Sennnin finally sealed the monster into himself. Creating the first Jinchuriki**". Naruto not understanding the history lesson but found it interesting anyway due to his own jinchuuriki status kept quiet and nodded along.

"**Alas, due to the battle, the Sennin was greatly weakened, and he knew with his passing the Juubi would be freed and would wreak even more havoc in revenge. In desperation, before he died, he sealed the massive Juubi's body into the moon. Splintering the Juubi's soul and power into nine pieces, in order to protect peace. **

**At the very least, if they had to fight the tailed beasts, they did not have to fight one without any hope. Those nine pieces spawned from him and the Juubi became the bijuu, the Tailed beasts. As time progressed, humans with the teachings of the sennin, became known as ninja, people with supernatural control over the elements and skill to match. **

**Not satisfied with their power, they sought to break that limit, by emulating the Rikudo Sennin, they devised methods of sealing the Tailed Beasts a power they knew to be beyond into controllable forms their own to utilize. Generally, they sealed the beasts into babies, humans, said human would gain control of the beasts power. Naruto you know this, you are one such example.**"

In return, naruto's eyes dimmed, he knew the pain and sadness.

Kyuubi continued her story, "**I am, the Kyuubi no Kitsune or better yet my true name is Hikari Youko, the greatest of the tailed beasts, sealed into your biological mother**."

At this Naruto began crying, this was not his mother… not even close. But kept his promise to remain quiet and listen to the rest of the story. Kyuubi herself was sad, embracing Naruto even tighter and curling her tails all around them like a protective shell,

she continued, "**I was sealed into your biological mother Kushina Uzumaki, when she was pregnant with you, the seal that held me was at its weakest, a human that intended to free me for his own purposes attacked your mother and father the Yondaime Minato Namikaze, he succeeded in freeing me before causing me to go into a berserker rage at the very least. **

**Your mother already dying due to the freeing, helped your father to reseal me into the nearest babe. You. They…. choose to seal me into you… rather then allow me to destroy their home. Naruto, I do not like what they have done, but they tried to protect their home, Konoha. **

**Nonetheless, you must understand that their Konoha and the Konoha you know is… different, drunk on their own arrogance of power, festering slowly. I do not like it, but I do not want you to hate your biological parents. If anything, respect them for their ideals.**"

Kyuubi's ears wilted slowly, she didn't like it, but he deserved the truth. Naruto in turn simply kept quiet, digesting the facts before slowly climbing out of her lap. Kyuubi, drooped her head, knowing that Naruto would now hate her for being the root of all his problems, before feeling 2 small arms wrapped around her neck and tears wetting her shoulder.

A soft voice. "I do not hate them but I do not know them, the only parent I have now is you. I do not know much, but at least I know you are the first and only person to hug me. Thank you….. okaa-san."

Together the fox and her jailor wept into the night in each other's embrace, healing old wounds before falling asleep. Naruto… young as he may be, understood. he may never be with his biological parents but they made his choices and he made his, the kyuubi offered him love and warmth, and he would grab it with both hands, demon or not.

* * *

><p>Pulling out of his thoughts, Naruto ducked into a nearby dark ally and hid behind a dumpster, hoping that the group would not find him.<p>

That was until one of the mob members turned out to be a Hyuuga and was able to find him and threw a kunai knife at his leg.

Naruto pulled the knife out and was about to run for it until two men from the mob pinned him to the wall. Naruto started getting scared when two shinobi started to slash at him. The Hyuuga from before hit multiple of his chakra points, effectively blocking Kyuubi's healing capabilities. The formed mob proceeded to beat and cut the defenseless boy over and over.

It seemed like hours before the mob decided it was getting bored and left him bleeding alone in the ally.

'**Kit, you are going to be alright, I'll start healing you when I can!' **Hikari yelled out in worry. Kyuubi knew that if she didn't do something soon, Naruto could die. She then thought of something that might just work.

'**Hey Naruto?**'

"Y-Yeah" Naruto answered weakly.

'**I think I may have a way of ending all of this, I might be able to take us to a different world, I'm not sure what, but anything is better**' Kyuubi explained.

Naruto got a hopeful look on his face at the thought of having a new home.

"I-If you c-could do it, can y-you please?" Naruto nearly begged.

'**Alright, I'll try, but remember, I have no idea what world we will wind up in**'

"I-I don't c-care, all I w-want is a fresh s-start" he replied

'**Alright, when you fall asleep, I'll do it and when you wake up you can start a new life**' Hikari told him.

Moments later Naruto succumbed to unconsciousness and he disappeared in a red flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Tower Of Heaven<strong>

* * *

><p>BOOM<p>

Someone had kicked the door in, troops flooded into the room, from what Naruto could see they were all wearing some sort of cowled robes with hoods hiding their faces.

"Who goes there? Who dares infiltrate the great tower of heaven and use the summoning circle?" the voice boomed.

Naruto kept quiet, it wasn't like he could do or say anything, his throat hurt too much, so did his body. He just lay there till the hooded troops saw him. He heard muttering, some wondering how he got here. He wondered about that himself. Then another bang sounded, this time an armored man with another hood strode in.

"what is that slave doing here? Punish him then throw him back into the slave pens, he was probably trying to escape but got exhausted halfway and ended up in here." The armored man who naruto assumed was the authority here commanded.

He certainly looked the part of an exhausted slave at any cowled hooded idiots picked him up by the arms and roughly dragged him down a few staircases. It was painfully being dragged like that but naruto kept quiet, he'd learned from being a prisoner all 4 years of his life. Be quiet and observe then use any opening.

He observed, this…tower of heaven was made of a series of spiraling staircases going up and up with doors at intervals. The summoning room as the men called it was on what he perceived as the second floor. The men dragged him, down to the basement before taking out their frustrations on him before opening a door and throwing him through it banging his head in the process.

Fresh hurt bloomed through his senses. He barely had time to take in his surroundings before he blacked out. It was a circular room, and it stank to the high heavens, there were many people, wearing rags just like him, with faces just like his, weary faces, lined faces, men, women and children, it made no difference. Then he fainted from fatigue and pain.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up dazed in a familiar hallway. Naruto got up and went to where Hikari was to see if she was ok.<p>

When he got to the room she was in he was met with a big surprise, the once impenetrable gates that locked Hikari in, was damaged and was losing some segments.

Naruto ran straight through the bars to see if the one person who took care of him was alright.

After searching for a few minutes, he found the Hikari in lying on the ground breathing hard.

"Hikari-kaasan, are you ok?" Naruto asked frantically.

Hikari lifted her head "**Y-Yeah, just a little winded from bringing us here"**

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her ok "So, where are we?"

"**I'm not sure Kit, I have been keeping an eye outside and I don't recognize the area at all**" Hikari answered

"Ok, so anything interesting happen?"

"**A girl around your age walked into the clearing to see if you were alright**" She reported

"Oh, maybe I could ask her where we are" Naruto suggested

"**Wouldn't hurt to try**" Hikari stated "**By the way Kit, it seems that coming hare seemed to weaken the seal, I'm going to see what we can do with it**"

Naruto's face lit up with excitement "So, you might be able to come out of the seal?"

Hikari smiled at his excitement and replied "**It could be possible, like I said, I'll take a look. Go and ask about where we are while I check it out"**

"Alright, see ya later!" Naruto said before leaving.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, he noticed a hand caressing his forehead… it was gentle and it reminded him of his mother, immediately he looked up to see if it was her. He wasn't prepared to see what he saw. It was a girl his age, red shoulder length hair, just like his mother's was there but that was where the resemblance stopped.<p>

His mother looked like, wearing ragged clothes. He scrambled back in fear of a beating, humans were bad, he learnt in all 5 years of his life. He could see many slaves around them, they were all depressed, wearing rags, at the furthest wall, he could see great prison doors. Great another prison, more slavery.

The girl slowly put her hand up in the universal signal for surrendering, trying to sooth the boy that was freaking out at his surroundings. He was weird she thought. No one she met ever had blonde hair in such a vibrant colour. Slowly she moved nearer to him, murmuring soothing words before reaching her hand out to him.

She had seen many people freaking out before. Right before they commited suicide. It was common down here in the slave pens. He looked like one too but she had never seen him before so she assumed that the cultists had bought more slaves.

Naruto looked at the hand, wondering what to do it before slowly and hesitatingly reached out for her hand, grasping it gently. She smiled gently, it was…. attractive? He wondered. It lit up the dark room. Meh, whatever, he needed information at the moment. The girl sat down beside him.

"whats your name?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her " Naruto Uzumaki."

The girl's face noticeably fell "you're a slave as well huh? me too. The names Erza, Erza Scarlet" She smiled again. It was attractive. This was the first human that smiled at him. It felt ….good?

* * *

><p>As they sat together in the dark, Erza trying to calm naruto down by giving him as much as she knew which wasn't really much either. She had to explain that this world was called fiore, and they were somewhere off the coast of the Caelum kingdom. At that he looked at her strangely but kept quiet, nodding.<p>

On his part, Naruto was assimilating the information, he was in a world nothing like his own. Or at least he assumed it wasn't, the slavery part seemed the same but at least it was illegal here. The enforcers here were called knights and mages. Knights were divided into the normal knights, and Rune knights used to hunt rogue mages, and mages themselves. Magic a prevalent source of energy here in this world, an analog of his chakra he assumed.

From what he could sense, chakra was a more condensed force compared to magic here. Chakra was the physical and spiritual combination of energies. Magic it seemed was just the spiritual portion. The knights used KI, or the physical portion of the energy. Rune knights used both but did not see fit to combine both energies. Erza wove tales of great mages and fights, of great guilds, one of the prisoners here was a mage of a guild called fairy tail.

She expressed a desire to join said guild if they ever got out of here and if she ever learnt magic. It was worth a try he supposed. At any rate, he still wondered what happened. His head hurt and he was confused but he took it in stride. His main aim was gathering as much information and trying to survive as long as possible.

It didn't hurt that her hand in his was soft. As he tried to gather more information on mages, Erza said that she didn't very much, but she brought him to someone that looked like the eldest among all the slaves here. His name was Rob, the old man from Fairy Tail that Erza mentioned earlier. Naruto asked about magic. Rob, assumed the boy was just new to things, he was pretty young, probably poor civilian parents that sold him for food. It wouldn't be the first time he heard of something like that. Rob explained that magic was in everyone but it depended on the person how they expressed said magic.

Some people had an affinity for fire, some for ice, it differed among people and magic was as varied as humans were. It was an interesting idea. He gave himself as an example.

"You, Erza and I, all have magic, but Erza and you don't have the proper methods of expressing said magic. You CAN learn magic, but it will be the general kind of magic or magic that you have an affinity to. Myself, I have magic, and the way I express it is through a general kind of magic that anyone can learn like _'Store Magic'_, a magic that alows me to keep items in a personal dimensional inventory, or a magic that I have an affinity too, '_Soul Magic'_."

At this point, Rob,s expression turned down, and refused to elaborate on his power other then that it was a forbidden magic.

"The Magic council had deemed me as a threat due to that magic, I left Fairy Tail because I loved them, I didn't want to stay and bring trouble to them, thus I left and became a rogue mage, a fugitive if you will. Someday, you two will meet people that you will appreciate, people that you love. That day, you learn that you will do anything for people that you love, you truly become strong."

As they talked, Naruto's throbbing head steadily grew, even then he persisted, trying to find out as much as he could before Erza noticed and forced him to lie down and sleep.

* * *

><p>In the mainscape Naruto explain all information he learn from Erza and Rob. Hikari seem deep in thoug. She try to assimilated all information.<p>

"Ne.. Kaasan what do you think about this world?"

"**I think this world not bad, just little diffenrent in kind of energy they use.. but if my sense not wrong you this energy they call magic similar to chakra but moreless potent. But first we must find a way to escape from here… for 4 year you will train under me in art of shinobi I knew… then after we was out from here that we can learn about this magic…**"

"Hai kaasan…."

"**Now you sleep we will start tomorrow in hidden…**"

* * *

><p>Please tell me how you all think and if you have any tips or helpful criticisms I would extremely appreciate it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : TRAINING AND ESCAPE

OO… Right…!

I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail

"**Summons Talking****"**

'**Summons Thinking'**

"**Demons Talking"**

'**Demons Thinking'**

"Regular People Talking"

'Regular People Thinking'

**ADOPTED FROM :**

**mother blessing** by Kur0Kishi,

**Tales of the Kitsune by **Chanagato,

**Shinobi of Fairy Tail **by Raidentensho,

**Fairy Tail's King of Blades **by Ezio4003

++ if i will adopted more story

AN : This is the story I have written so any tips or constructive criticism is welcomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Training and Escape<strong>

* * *

><p>" <strong>Are you up sochi?<strong>" Hikari asked.

"Yes, Still bit tired but I'm fine…"

" **Now for 4 year you will learn chakra control for first year, then for second year you will leatn about my taijutsu and kenjutsu style… third year you will improved your jutsu arsenal, then last year you will learn about sealing… Now for starter you will learn kagebunshin, so your not wasting to much time to learn because everything so long as not physical exercis the clone learn will transfer to you… we will train in the midnight after the cultrist not to uptight…**" explain Hikari.

"Hai kaasan, I will make you proud…"

"**I know you will, sochi**…"

Then it begin, Naruto train in the midnight when his companion sleep, no one ever found out about his training session. During 4 year he learn so much from Hikari, he learn chakra control until his control par with ANBU level. Then his taijutsu and kenjutsu is very decent for boy his age. His jutsu collection well to sufficient, he learn kagebunshin, henge, kawarimi, futon:daitopa, sochisune-bi, raiton:raikyuu, and his affinity for futon is uproar.

In 4 year with kagebunshin in henge, he gather all information and guatding routin in Tower if Heaven. For 4 year his plan will come to fruition in few week now.

"**You ready sochi?**"

"Always kaasan, just few week from our plan and everyone will free… then we will free just little bit patient more…"

* * *

><p>It was actually like any other day. Except that Naruto's plan was finally coming into fruition. Or it should have anyway. He had the ability to escape by himself easily, but he wanted to bring everyone else naturally. Besides like hell he was going to leave this tower and the cultists without payback.<p>

Naruto's plan was simplicity in itself. Watch and learn the patrol routes, habits of the cultists, their ranks and policies of a sort. Every year since he came here he noticed that midsummer, a delegation of the higher echelons of the cult that were building this place would arrive to oversee construction and generally provide morale to the cultists that ran the place.

He waited year after year to see if the pattern held true. He could have escaped but would not do so alone. Escaping alone in the subsequent chaos of the delegations arrival was as simple as taking cake from a baby, but letting ALL of slaves go required a big diversion. Thus it was this year that it would happen, 4 years spent in observation, and this year the celebrations would have quite the…._bang._

Naruto had been squirreling away explosives from the rock quarry, kept on himself with the '_Store Magic' _he and Erza had learnt from Old Man Rob was easy, and no one bothered checking him either. One thing he noticed about the magic though. The capacity of the inventory was dependent upon the amount of chakra or in the case of Erza, magic of the user.

Another thing he had noticed was that among all the slaves his age, only he and Erza could learn it, the others simply didn't have the affinity required. Jellal had been quite put out by that. His plan was this; when the delegations arrived, in the ensuing hubbub, he would let off the explosives he had already planted and primed to his magic signature.

The explosives would be planted and located in prime locations all over the tower, up till as near as the slave pens as he could safely blow them up without affecting the escape route. When the chaos arrived, and the cultists were busy helping themselves, he would lead the slaves out while his clones took care of the remaining cultists.

If necessary, he would reveal his '_Transformation Magic' (henge, but the others didn't need to know that, in fact that would the way he referred to his chakra and basic skills from now on) _and pretend to be one of the higher ranking cultists leading the slaves where it was safe so the construction would be able to continue so the other cultists would not interfere.

A mere week before his plan could be put into action, it all went wrong. It was a normal day, normal cast weather outside where they did all the rock work, normal and usual patrol routes were not disturbed. Everything was going to plan.

Show them what they expect and they won't expect the unexpected, allowing him to work behind the scenes, it was the way he grew up. There were complications along the way though, he had noticed Jellal and Simon getting increasingly edgy and frantic with the treatment they were receiving.

They would be a wild card in the escape. He had tried to calm them down , it usually worked. Erza would for some reason always back him up and help him with calming down the younger ones.

It didn't work this time, a particularly bad beating had left Jellal and Simon resentful. When he had tried them down this time, they had snapped back. Accusing him of being a cultist spy and follower due to his stoic and docile nature.

Anything he did failed, even Sho had railed against his efforts. 'NO, no, no, this couldn't happen now, they were so close, with the delegation so near, the patrol routes and security are increased and they WILL be caught easily!'

the blonde was reluctant to let them know of his original plan because he didn't want them to have hope before dashing it if it failed. Plus Wally simply had a big mouth. Causing a riot with knowledge of the plan would be disastrous. Nonetheless he had no hope now, he either let them know or they would go now and die. He couldn't let his friends die.

Erza simply watched Naruto from the sidelines. She had tried her hand at calming down the boys but she had to admit. She had faith in him, but even that faith was jarred from 4 years of doing nothing. Forcing them to keep it a secret, he had finally given up and told them of his plans. Even Erza was shocked, 4 years of continuous planning of such a magnitude, not just them but every slave here was to escape, it was overwhelming. Alas it didn't work. Erza, Wally, Sho and Milliana agreed with him, he had never let them down, but Jellal and Simon were disillusioned.

Nothing ventured nothing gained and they didn't want to wait anymore. 'Were they always this reckless and brash?'

Naruto wondered to himself before giving up. He would have to go with them, or let them die alone. That wasn't an option he would consider. They were his friends. His little brothers.

"Sigh…. Alright we'll go tonight, but i am coming with you, I'm not going to let you all die alone, and no we CANNOT bring all the slaves with us, how are you going to bring them out, when you can barely bring yourselves?"

His fatalistic words didn't affect Jellal and Simon as he hoped they would. Erza then smacked the back of the older blonde's head,

"Not 'I', 'we' if I let you go with these two numbskulls all three of you will die for sure, I'm coming to make sure you three survive."

Wally, Sho and Milliana chimed in their agreements. There was nothing he could do now, he smiled resignedly he would bring these 6 out to safety before back tracking and at the very least he would get the rest out by himself at a later date. This was out of his hands now, they were simply too stubborn. A hand slipped into his own, looking down he saw that it was Erza's, he arched an eyebrow with a crooked smile, and received another in return, as if it was a challenge to keep them all safe. Perhaps all would go well.

That evening, Naruto outlined all the escape routes he knew, and he knew this WOULD have to work and they WOULD have to be undetected. If they were detected, they might change the routes and his subsequent plan to save all the slaves would be delayed by at least another year, the pressure to make sure everything went to plan was great.

Naruto didn't see any reason to tell them of the explosives he had saved, this was a subtle quiet escape plan, using them now would merely bring unwanted attention. At the same time he had discretely let out several clones to confirm the escape routes and the security positioning, they were periodically popping to let the original know of the situation of the escape route they had chosen.

Jellal was satisfied by the amount of information Naruto had gathered, tonight it would happen, and they would finally be free. If Naruto didn't have the balls to do this and lead them, then he would. They wILL be free. He could already taste the fresh air.

* * *

><p>The gang of seven were slowly creeping along a ventilation tunnel above a main corridor that lead to the next floor. The next floor was where the exit was, a side tunnel that led outside. It wasn't strictly a tunnel, more like a tiny corridor hew out of rock to provide ventilation to the mess hall nearby.<p>

This was in one of his abandoned plans due to two factors. One; the ventilation shaft simply wasn't big enough for all the slaves to go through and reach the tunnel safely without making a huge commotion and two; the ventilation shaft coincidently ran above the mess hall for the cultists.

There were at least one group of cultists there at any time, any noise in the small tunnel would be magnified and would draw them like bees to honey without a doubt. His sensing abilities were stretched to the max, far beyond what he could usually do for this occasion. Stretching beyond his limits gave him a pounding headache with all the many sensations.

His sensing abilities were rather unique… back when his mother was teaching him this particular ability through meditation, when he sensed chakra of the people around him, chakra was just that, chakra. The only way to differentiate among the many people in the place where he was held at the time was the size of the chakra of the various people around him.

He couldn't differentiate among two people if they had the exact same amount of chakra. After coming to this dimension, he had honed his sensing abilities simply because there wasn't anything to do but meditate once the day was done. It helped him figure out plans and process information while at the same time sensing all around him. In this dimension, where magic was prevalent in everyone, his sensing abilities took a unique twist.

Everyone had magic, but he could now differentiate among people through the…..'sensations' of their magic. Since everyone had their own affinities, the magic had their own tastes so to speak. It was hard to express, but the closest he could explain it was that everyone had their unique taste.

Erza tasted of honeysuckle and metal for some reason. Rob tasted of old paper, rustly and wise. The younger kids didn't have a taste yet, just barely registering on his radar, that probably meant they were too young to develop affinities.

At first, he had been almost blind-tasted? If there were such a word, by the variety of tastes in the air. It had almost thrown him into a coma. All around it tasted too…inky blackness, it tasted of death, if he could give death a taste it would be such a taste.

At the moment with his senses at max, it was disorientating but he couldn't fail and as such pushed himself forward to at least provide the gang with a forewarning for any trouble. Erza had noticed him panting and the sheen of sweat.

She knew what he was doing and simply held his hand and squeezed it as if to give some strength and courage to him. She wasn't surprised by the sensing and knew what the blonde was doing. When the blond had tried to explain this ability to her, she had asked what she tasted like. When he had promptly answered honeysuckle and metal, Erza blushed. Then she beat his face in. it was then that Naruto learnt the word tact.

As they slowly crawled forward, Milliana was having a hard time crawling on her knees on the rough texture of the hewn out rock wall she tried to position herself easier when she gingerly put her hand down when she felt her hand squish something furry, warm, squishy and squeaked. It was a rat.

Her immediate startled "KYA" was barely missed by anyone. Least of all the twenty or so cultists that Naruto had sensed down there. Looking grim, Naruto glanced at each of them. It was another 100 metres to the nearest exit before they had to run to the tunnel that would lead them to freedom. It was 20 metres back down the corridor back before climbing down a short fall and plopping back into the slave pens.

It was a no brainer. Quickly taking charge he formed 13 clones, without saying anything, 5 clones immediately knocked the rest unconscious, he did not notice that behind him, Jellal had barely avoided the clone aiming to knock him down before punching back and popping the clone.

Giving orders for the remaining clones to henge into random child slaves and lead the cultists into a goose chase before jumping off into the sea, at the very least, not to let the cultists realize they were mere clones and that the rest of the slaves were not involved. He was about to sacrifice himself for his friends, let himself get caught so they could preserve the plans he had already given them so they could run away at a later date with or without him.

His face grim he apologized to Erza softly, for not being able to leave with her. Even if she didn't hear it, being unconscious.

Rapidly following their orders the clones scattered, 5 going back to the slave pens quietly discretely, another 7 quietly transformed into various children he had seen in his childhood only dressed in similar rags to his and took of running towards the exit.

Steeling himself he gashed his knees on the wall before falling down and pretending to be hurt. He knew how these people were, if all the clones escaped, and they had no one to take their frustrations out on, they would simply turn to the nearest innocent slave and begin a brutal beating.

When the cultists stormed the small corridor they were in at the moment, he was about to scream and pretend that it was only him when Jellal spoke up. Startled, he gazed at Jellal wide eyed,

'whut the fuck? I thought I got him back to the slave pens.' He wondered to himself.

Meanwhile Jellal screamed not to hurt Naruto, that it was his idea, and they should leave him alone. Naruto kept quiet, merely agreeing with Jellal's story, any dissonance among them would only result in worse beatings.

The cultists tried to drag Jellal with them, but not before Jellal managed rush to Naruto as if to give him a hug. He took this chance to whisper a quick apology for messing everything up, for not believing him, and that this was all that he could do for as an apology. As Jellal was dragged back, Naruto could see a resigned smile on his face.

The jinchuuriki had no idea where they were bringing Jellal to, he was merely berating himself for failing his brothers, for not doing more, for….everything. So involved was he in his self loathing that he didn't notice the towering guards behind him. Till they smashed their clubs on his head, then it all went black.

When he woke up, he exploded in pain, he was strung up on a wall like meat. Blearily gazing around to see where he had ended up. The only thing he could tell was that he had been nailed to the wall like some mad perversion of a crucifix.

"Hehehehe….. you two little kids thought you could escape do you? Your friend has already been taken to the high priest for…re-education… and the priests' pleasure. You on the other hand… are mine to play with for tonight." The voice was cold and dark, and mind numbingly disgusting with what it was implying.

* * *

><p>Erza woke up frantic. The first thing she saw was the rest of the children. Something felt like it was missing, then it snapped into place, the failed escape, the cultists finding out and now with everyone standing around her she realized that everyone was here minus Jellal and Naruto.<p>

Frantically she grabbed Milliana; "Where is Naruto? Where are they?"

Sho and Wally merely looked at their feet, crying bitter tears of regret. Milliana haltingly tried to explain

"Naruto nii-chan…. made shum weird people…. that looked like himself. One of them told us to shtay quiet no matter what, and that he…. he would come back as shoon as possible.", If possible Milliana cried even more.

Wally continued "the copy said that Naruto would lead the cultists away from us before turning into mist but he didn't know where Jellal was."

Erza slumped to the floor, her first friend was in danger. She cried bitterly, if only she had more faith in him. And it was because of her not helping him calm them down that this happened in the first place. She wiped away her tears, gathering everyone in her arms and sought to sooth away their tears, even as her own heart was bleeding. Now was not the time, they didn't know if Naruto was safe or not, she would take care of the others in his place till he came back.

He always came back. He promised….

* * *

><p>It was morning before any news came. News came in the form of a bloody lump thrown into the slave pens, slamming against the floor, it slid to a stop with a squishy sound. Erza's heart tightened in fear. Was this all that was left of her friend? Last night after she had put the rest to bed, only then did she allow her tears to fall.<p>

She had cried herself to sleep in Rob's arms after she had confessed everything they were trying to do last night, and how Naruto had told them of his plans but they disregarded it anyway. Rob was sympathetic and horror-stricken, the stoic blonde boy he thought of as a surrogate grandson.

'Stupid stupid boy, why didn't you come to me for help? Why you always act so strong and selfless?' Rob cried to himself within his heart.

He had to stay strong for now. Frozen to that position as he watched Erza race to the bleeding lump on the floor that resembled a slide of meat rather than a human. Gingerly, Erza straightened out the lump on the floor, afraid to turn it around to see if it was her friend and even more afraid if it was.

The person's hair was so matted with blood it was impossible to see if it was the blonde or the bluenette. Her heart breaking with every wound she noticed, his hands were burned and scared with holes. Those gentle hands that once brushed her cheek didn't look like they would ever move again. Moving her eyes upwards to where the face was supposed to be, she turned the body,

And promptly screamed to the high heavens.

* * *

><p>Naruto lay there on the floor, leaking blood and surrounded by the others. Except Jellal, they had taken Jellal for being the leader of this little…'outing'. They were lucky that the cultists had thought this a mere resistance by children rather then a serious escape plan with information and explosives.<p>

Had they known otherwise, had they known that the escape plan had a real chance of succeeding, that it was a real threat, none of them would be alive now. Even as he closed his remaining eye, he could faintly hear the sobbing of Erza.

* * *

><p>Howling in anguish, she moved her trembling hand to trace the open wounds that made a mockery of his whiskers. His gentle whiskers that made him purr when she rubbed them.<p>

Moving them upwards she didn't dare touch the multitude of wounds and holes that made up his face.

Then she noticed it, his left eye was perfectly fine if a bit bloodied from all the blood that soaked into it.

His right eye was gone. And a gaping wound that ran from his right temple down to his cheeks. It was an empty socket.

* * *

><p>Erza was howling on top of Naruto's fallen body. He was alive, that much she was sure, but from the amount of blood she lost she wasn't sure how long that would stay true. She didn't know how to keep him alive. Quickly she jumped into Rob's arms, sobbing she asked<p>

"Jii-chan, you have magic right? You can save Naruto right? Please? I'll give anything, even my own eye to see him smile again Jii-chan… PLEASE…." she continued begging into incoherency.

Old man Rob was…. torn. He'd sworn never to use his '_**Soul Magics'**_again. It caused him great anguish in the past. At the moment, it COULD save Naruto, but it would mean he had broken his promise, and he would need a sacrifice. An equal exchange_. '__**Soul Magics**__'_ was a rare magic that touched the forbidden realm of messing with people's eternal souls.

It held the power to link souls, twist them, even force them to submit. That was why it was so feared. Frankly, Rob feared himself, which was why he left Fairy Tail, the temptation to use that magic to bend others to his will was so great, so overpowering. Such was power over others and the temptation would lead him to becoming someone as feared as Zeref the Black Mage himself. It was no wonder it was considered a _**Lost Magic**_.

It should have stayed lost. Right now the only thing that he could think of that could save Naruto was a ritual. A ritual that was inherently dangerous. By sacrificing her own eye willingly, it would fuel the magic necessary to heal Naruto. At the same time, by the symbolic giving of her eye, Erza was essentially tying their souls and magic together.

An eye was important symbol of the human body and to magic, the ritual he was planning was…esoteric to say the least, and while Naruto could be healed… the side effects were random at best. Watching his surrogate grandson lying there on the floor in his own blood, Rob felt sad but proud. Proud that someone was so determined to take care of his precious people. Gritting his teeth he made up his mind. He would break his promise, even if he had live in isolation for the rest of his life. And save Naruto.

Gently Rob explained to Erza that he could save Naruto. He told her everything; this was not something that someone should make without proper knowledge. The costs, her willingly sacrificing her own eye and at the same time essentially tying their soul together. It was something that should never have been explained to a child.

Much less one that was barely 9. But her expression. It was filled with determination and resolve to save her friend. It was uplifting. A display of kindness and resolve that the rest of the world somehow lacked. It warmed his old heart to see the future generation so strong.

* * *

><p>Naruto chuckled at her flabbergasted expression and poked her forehead. He didn't laugh when she launched herself onto him hugging him desperately.<p>

"its alright…I'm home Erza," Naruto murmured softly into Erza's ear as he hugged back.

Partly to assure her, partly to make sure she didn't hug harder, he wasn't going to say that out loud though, he'd learned 'tact' very well. Looking around, he noticed everyone was crying tears of joy, and gathering around him. Then he noticed that Jellal wasn't here. His expression tightened

"Where is Jellal? That idiot took the fall for me, if I'm here, he should be back as well." The joy at seeing him alive was immediately tempered by that statement. By the solemn expressions the blonde could already tell what was going on.

"Dammit…" he intoned gritting his teeth, slamming his already sore fist into the wall next to his bed.

Then he saw her eye patch

The explanation had been awkward…. to say the least. Naruto had been pissed, she gave her eye for him, resulting in a linking of their soul and magic, he didn't really get the linking part but that wasn't the point. In the end, Rob had come to the rescue,

"Whats done is done…. Erza gave her eye in return for your life, you can't change the past but you can change the future and how it happens. For the moment, appreciate that she willingly gave her eye for you.

Emotions, free will, and choices aren't just words, or metaphors, or euphisms, they contain great power, enough to change the future, take it from one that has dealt with the power of souls. Being angry simply tramples upon the sacrifice she made for you." At that, Naruto couldn't find it in himself to stay angry at Erza.

He knew how much sacrifices were worth after all. Three days later found Erza and Naruto sitting together in the alcove where they could generally be found. They had discovered an interesting side effect in the linking. Erza had gained an influx of magic from Naruto, increasing her own reserves.

A side effect of his magic mixing with her own was that she gained an ability to sense magic sources around her, much like Naruto's albeit a weaker version with limited range.

They hadn't discovered any further side effects but as it went, Erza gaining an ability to sense magic was pretty much a good thing. The drain on his own reserves were negligible at best. Barely 1% but more then enough for a noted in increase in Erza's own reserves.

Most of the time in those two days had been spent reassuring Milliana and Sho that Naruto was indeed alive and that their Naruto nii-san wasn't going anywhere.

Nonetheless, Naruto fidgeted, the deadline for the delegation to arrive was today. That and Jellal was still to be found. They hoped for the best but at the moment Naruto was simply too weak to make any clones powerful enough to sustain itself while searching for Jellal. As they sat there in the darkness, with Naruto trying to stop the twitching in his right eye, it was a quirk he had developed recently, Erza had laughed, saying that the eye was trying to remind of her.

Then she had blushed at the innocent innuendo. Naruto simply looked at her wondering at the strange turn of the phrase, oblivious as per usual before a colossal bang echoed in the slave pens.

Making an effort they quickly rushed to the nearest window that served as ventilation, joined by the rest of the slaves they watched as a group of men wearing uniforms attacked the delegations that Naruto had been expecting.

Suddenly chuckling darkly, Naruto immediately knew what this meant, someone else had picked up the pattern and had decided to launch an attack to wipe out the cult infestation. Immediately taking charge, he shouted to the room at large, telling them to prepare. He smiled viciously.

It was time to escape.

* * *

><p>Outside it was total chaos as the cultists struggled to organize themselves and put up a proper resistance. This allowed naruto's clones to sow the bombs everywhere. Naruto himself was struggling to even walk with the making of the clones. Propped up by Erza, he quickly relayed orders to the slaves.<p>

Telling them to get behind anything they could to shelter themselves while he blew the cage doors open. Obeying the 11 year old, they quickly hid, when the doors blew open, they immediately rushed out, taking the route that Naruto had already shown them.

Naruto and Erza were separated by the other children almost immediately in the ensuing rush for freedom. They were helped along by Rob as they climbed the staircase; the route they were taking would bring them to walking distance of the main entrance, not their best option due to the fighting that would undoubtedly be occurring there.

Nonetheless it was their best bet because it was the nearest and because Naruto couldn't walk fast enough. It wasn't the plan that he had devised, given a choice he would have prepped all the slaves an hour or so beforehand stressing the need for speed and stealth before blowing everything to kingdom come and leading them out through a corridor that Naruto had found led to the east side entrance of the tower directly two floors above the slave pens.

At the moment, they were stealthily and speedily moving with a good number of the slaves following them. Naruto, Erza and Rob falling behind due to Naruto's health. Hopefully the cultists would be too busy fighting to notice that a large group of slaves running away. Yeah right.

When they reached the main entrance they realized that it was indeed a pitched battle they inched along the far side wall towards the entrance trying not to draw any attention if possible. The slave rags helped them blend in with the shadows and dark wall. Everything was going fine up till one of the cult medics and noticed what looked like a wall moving. Looking closer he immediately shouted to his comrades

"Watch out, the slaves are escaping!" the fighter cultists immediately froze and looked back, after a moment of hesitation, they immediately divided their priorities.

Three quarters of them repelling the knight and mage attackers and the rest went to subdue the slaves. Not seeing an option Naruto immediately rallied the slaves.

"Do not run, we have toiled long and hard under these monsters, our physical strength far outdoes their own weak mages, charge them and take them down with numbers before seeking for help from the knights!" some would die that die.

But at least they would die fighting for freedom. Not like a slave in some dark hole. The ensuing melee enabled Rob, Erza and Naruto to reach the main doors, but before they could exit, disaster struck. A mage from the cultists had seen them leaving and decided that if they couldn't keep the slaves, they would kill them, thus reaching a decision, he fired a fireball at the trio. Only Naruto noticed it was heading straight for Rob. Pushing Erza out of the blast zone he immediately charged Rob jii-chan. The explosion blocked everything from Erza's line of sight.

* * *

><p>Erza couldn't believe what happened. They had lost Jellal already. Now… right before freedom. One step before freedom, she had lost her first friend and someone she regarded as her grandfather?<p>

Something snapped

The surrounding mages immediately stopped fighting. An intense flood of magic aura was suffocating almost everyone. Tossing their heads around they looked for the source. Then they saw her. A small, slight girl. With red hair, and hazel eyes. Dressed in the usual slave girl rags. That was where the normality stopped.

Surrounding her, floating in the air like some eerie likeness of frozen rain were swords, shovels, picks, anything sharp. Anything that could hurt.

The rain fell.

Erza was in a blind rage, using her magic to pick up anything that looked like it would remotely hurt and throwing them at anything that wore cultist robes. It was…. awe inspiring and fearsome at the same time, the rain of steel fell upon the cultist hordes. Her own slight hands carried two rough blades.

Alone she tore through the cultists like a driven madwoman. Until a pair of hands hugged her from behind. A voice, one so familiar, called to her, telling her to calm down. Telling her that he and Rob jii-chan were both safe. She immediately froze,

"Naruto? Rob jii-chan?" she could barely hope it was them. Spinning around she immediately saw Naruto's usual sun kissed blonde hair and his one blue, one hazel eye. Hugging him to her tightly she began sobbing. Sobbing in the joy that she hadn't lost them.

Then gathering her resolve, she stood, looking at Erza's face, he nodded, knowing what she wanted. She needed this as closure for all the torment they had suffered. Holding Naruto's left hand, she shouted,

"We were once slaves, today we are free men, fight them, show them that just because they have magic they cannot suppress our free will! CHARGE!"

* * *

><p>As Naruto watched the beatdown commence, his heart beat increased, the moment Erza had unlocked her powers, his magic had started singing along with hers. It was burning in his body. It was telling him to reach out and grab a blade, his hazel eye was twitching at every blade he saw, he could somehow… understand it.<p>

He could sympathize with it. Suddenly he saw a cultist creeping up behind Erza, a blade poised to pierce her. Shouting his own war cry, he dashed forward unknowing of what he was supposed to do but doing it felt natural anyway. Dashing into the path of the incoming blade behind Erza he held his hands up as if to grab the sword with his bare hands. His hazel eye twitched. It saw the incoming blade. Every groove, every scratch, the fights it had been through, the blood it had spilled.

Naruto saw it like the light of day. Then suddenly clenching his hand, a magic seal emerged. Automatically thrusting forward holding an imaginary blade. The cultist sneered, what could this boy do with his hands alone against an armed adult like him?

The sneer fell when he felt something pierce him

Looking down he sputtered at the impossible, there imbedded in his torso was the blade he was wielding. His father's blade that he had used to take lives with after leaving the farming village that he had hailed from. The blade he had brought with him to slake his thirst for adventuring.

Looking at his right hand.. yes, the blade was still there, so why was there an identical blade stuck in his chest? His last thoughts as he stumbled was 'even the tomato sauce I spilled on the handle looks exactly the same.'

Naruto was…to put it lightly, confused. This had never happened to him before. Everytime he fought he had used his claws and fang, not a blade. Not to mention the blade had come out of no where. He had used his chakra to strengthen his body but that was it. Nothing new compared to the last time he had fought.

What changed? Staring at the sword in his hand like it was a being from another world, he lost his focus. When he did, the sword shattered like glass on a rock. It freaking shattered. Then the pieces disappeared before they even hit the ground. Suddenly his senses blared, his instincts told him to block. Instinctively he did, his hands flaring again with that unfamiliar feeling from earlier he blocked a sword coming from the side, another two unfamiliar blades.

He shook his head, now wasn't the time to dwell on such things, twirling around on the balls of his heels he deflected the sword to the side before continuing the movement in a smooth circle like a pirouette, the blades extended slashing the cultist that had attacked him from behind. Naruto jumped to help Erza and the slaves pincer the cultists between them and the incoming knights.

An hour or so later, the fight was almost done, when Erza grabbed him from behind. Her expression frantic

"Naruto, the cultists are almost gone, we can take this chance to find Jellal." Rob followed them, worried about them since theyw eer both obviously exhausted. Nodding to her logic they immediately set off for the highest tower where the high priest usually resided.

* * *

><p>They reached the top fairly out of breath scant minutes later. They expected to make the priest tell him where Jellal, and the blacksmith they had taken from his home were. Steadying themselves before stealthily opening the door to see something definitely not expected. The high priest, a fat, short man, garbed in a perversion of priest robes was whipping Jellal.<p>

Jellal's body was mangled beyond belief but it was clear that he was alive. His eyes were dull, dead, the eyes of someone that had already given up. Without a word, Erza and Naruto both charged the priest in their rage, double teaming the fat man.

It was clear that the man did not even know that the tower was even being invaded, lost in his perversions, he had ignored the noises as something trivial.

Even now, as Naruto and Erza fought, the fat man showed them that he wasn't the high priest for nothing, throwing around elemental fire and water like candy at a festival as he sneered condescendingly at them.

Unnoticed to the combatants, dark tendrils of smoke had reached down from the ceiling and slowly crept towards Jellal, filling his nose and ears, telling him of great things that he would achieve with the power of Zeref here in this tower.

Jellal was being corrupted. His mind which had already snapped was being put back together but with subtle differences and darker tendencies.

Right as it seemed that Erza and Naruto was about to lose, a dark tendril suddenly wrapped itself around the priest, so shocked he was that the sneer he wore at his perceived victory never left his face as he died when the tendrils of smoke squeezed him into a pulp.

The only thing that showed that he knew he was about to die were his eyes that were wide and panicked. The malevolent intent was immense, replacing that of the priest's, flooding the room, and it came from their friend Jellal.

The blonde and the red head looked at each other before simultaneously letting go of their weapons and moving towards Jellal gingerly.

Erza started "Jellal, is that you? Are you ok? The Magic Council has come to destroy this place Jellal, we have to go!" Erza pleaded to the stoic but alive Jellal.

In response Jellal lifted his head and smiled the smile that he was known for before he screamed. The hatred in his tone was obvious.

"What? Destroy this place… no I cant let them…. this place is too important? This the thing that we have been building for so long, Naruto…Erza… you can't let them destroy something that we worked so hard for right?" Naruto's eyes bugged

"Are you insane Jellal? Do you know what this place is for? The suffering multitudes of slaves this place has caused? Even your own? Whats got into you Jellal?" The cold feeling increased.

Naruto only had a split second before it registered. Pushing Erza out of the way he took the full blast of what seemed to be dark energy.

"NARUTO!" Erza screamed at her blond friend.

Smilling back at her once, he pushed Erza down the stairs to where Rob was resting his tired old bones.

His last words "take care of her Rob jii-chan, I'll see you guys soon, thats a promise of a life time." before the door closed.

Running down the stairs, Rob headed for the escape boats that belonged to the mages and knights of the Mage Council with Erza screaming and sobbing on his shoulder for both her friends.

* * *

><p>"Why did you let them go? You had to know that they would just die because Zeref wont let them get away?" Jellal's tone was cold as it was questioning.<p>

"Zeref? What happened to you Jellal? And don't worry about Erza and Rob jii-chan, they will live. I'll make sure of it even if I have to take you down myself." Naruto calmly replied.

And he would beat in Jellal's face if it was necessary to wake him up from whatever shit the priest had obviously fed him. Just as he charged Jellal, he noticed Jella's cold scheming smile.

"Hurt me? You can't even touch me now that I have Zeref's power. I'll destroy this tower before I let the others get away." He lifted his and and clenched his fist as if to punch the floor.

Naruto ran forward even faster, willing himself to stop that fist with his own to Jellal's face. He was too late. Jellal hit the floor and it crumbled. He could feel the whole tower crumbling. As he reached Jellal, Jellal disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. He fell through the floor.

As he fell, he wondered if he would survive and if he would see Erza again. Meh whatever, he had one last thing to do. Pulsing his magic once, the scattered bombs around the tower exploded. At the very least he would make sure nothing of the tower was left for whatever was possessing Jellal to rebuild.

What was important was that everyone was safe.

* * *

><p>Erza sat on the ship belonging to the mage council. Rob jii-chan put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Erza simply stared dead towards the burning tower. Shortly after the ship had taken off the tower had exploded. Rob looked down sadly and hugged her.<p>

"Erza-chan…its alright you know." Erza looked at him as if he were mad.

"Alright? Jellal is possessed by something weird and Naruto was just caught inside a falling, burning tower while he was on the top floor. How is this ok?" her rant got progressively louder towards the end but Rob simply took it in stride and smiled at her before poking her forehead.

"Your souls are linked are they not? Can you not feel even now Naruto's will is strong and enduring?" Erza seemed surprised at this before smiling gently.

"yeah that idiot's head is too hard to be crushed by something like that." She turned back to watch the burning tower in the distance.

* * *

><p>Please tell me how you all think and if you have any tips or helpful criticisms I would extremely appreciate it.<p>

AN : Scale Skill 1-5 and age character.

Naruto Uzumaki

Age : 9

Hair : blond

Eye : blue sky (left) and brown (right)

Taijutsu : 3.5

Kenjutsu : 4

Ninjutsu : 3

Mage : 1/ 2.5 after erza awaken his magic

Erza Scarlet

Age : 9

Hair : scarlet

Eye : brown (left) and empty (right)

Taijutsu : 1

Kenjutsu : 2

Ninjutsu : 0

Mage : 1 / 3.5 if she mad (when awaken)

Jellel, Simon : 8 year

Wally, Sho and Milliana : 7 year

Rob, Makorov, Porlyusica : 50 – 60 year


	3. Chapter 3 : TRAVELER

OO… Right…!

I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail

"**Summons Talking****"**

'**Summons Thinking'**

"**Demons Talking"**

'**Demons Thinking'**

"Regular People Talking"

'Regular People Thinking'

**ADOPTED FROM :**

**mother blessing** by Kur0Kishi,

**Tales of the Kitsune by **Chanagato,

**Shinobi of Fairy Tail **by Raidentensho,

**Fairy Tail's King of Blades **by Ezio4003

++ if i will adopted more story

AN : This is the story I have written so any tips or constructive criticism is welcomed.

For Anyone who has give me reviews :

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**FIRST I want say thanks for reviews and SORRY for author was I adopted their story not I mentioned first because I forgot.**

My story is simliar with **mother blessing** because my chaper adopted that chapter in mother blessing.

And for preference in the future, my story created with inspiration many story croosover fairy tail like example: **mother blessing** by Kur0Kishi, **Tales of the Kitsune by **Chanagato, **Shinobi of Fairy Tail **by Raidentensho, **Fairy Tail's King of Blades **by Ezio4003 for now.

So this story basicaly I created by editing and re-create a new one, with my plot of story and my new idea.

Then again I'm very very SORRY not to mention story which was I adopted here, because I still new in this fanfiction, not my interest to claim that story without giving a credit to original author.

**And I'm SORRY again if someday in the future I'm not mentioned author who I adopted their story because I maybe forgot and don't forget recall me if I forgot again.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3 Traveler**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Naruto…' , mumble Erza in her sleep.

Rob watch Erza where she sleeping. It has been 2 weeks after they escape. There is no sign where is Naturo. Furthermore when they escape, everyone scramble in many different direction. Just Rob, Erza and few other former slaves who travel to nearest town, Erza friend Sho, Simon, and the rest cannot be found everwhere.

(morning)

"Erza, wake up, it almost noon… we must take a leave now…" said Rob to Erza

"Hai… Rob-jii-san, there is no sign about Naruto? It has been 2 weeks…" asked Erza in desperate voice.

"I'm sure he must be okay Erza… he to stuborn to die just yet…"

"…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Ah… where are we going kaasan? It has been 2 weeks, and I can't sensed Erza after that river…' said Naruto.

'**Patient sochi… I still can sense Erza magic energy even it just small I'm sure it her… but you sound very miss Erza, are my sochi had a crush? I don't wanna be grandma to soon Naruto… hicup… hicup.. child this day, very fast to mature, where is my little Naru-chan….**'

'ww.. w-hat kaasan!…' stutter Naruto.

'**Hahaha…. Okay.. okay… I suggest you speed up a bit… I think they about 5 miles a head…**'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(in Erza grup)

For 30 minute they walk to nearby town. It has been smooth, there is no thief or thug until they walk in clearing. It was wide grass area with some big stone scattered in all area. They walk in a valley form by big stone, but after they in that valley, some thug intercept their path to exit the valley.

"Ne.. what we got here… " said some thug.

"Please let we past sir… we have nothing" answer one of refuge.

"hah… you have nothing… but you still have value if I sell you… haahaa"

With that answer, Erza grup try to escape but their path to back has been block too. They try to resist but after 2 weeks traveling and not sufficient food there is no much they can do.

'what this our destiny… be slave for eternity… we just escap- ' thingking Erza but her mused interupted by sound very familiar to her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Let their past… " very cold voice in behind every thug with knife in their neck.

The very same voice who helped them in Tower of Heaven. It was Naruto and kagebunshin army. Naruto has been speed up for 15 minute to reach survivor slaves but when he arrives, there is thugs whom threatened them. With stealth he has, Naruto manage to pass their guards and with kagebunshin army slip in their back with knife in their neck, ready to slit them all.

"And if we not?"said very stupid thug.

"Then you all die… I have enough human like you" anwer Naruto coldly. With that every clone slit every thug throat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With sudden exchange the survivor don't what happening, they still dumbstruct with that event. A kid who barely 9 kills so many man in few second. But their confusion breaked by Erza voice.

"N-Na.. ru.. to..", stutter Erza

Naruto who heared Erza, look in her direction. His face and eye which cold while ago change to more warm when he look Erza. With his patented grin and eye smile he said

"Hey Erza, I'm back like I'm promise do I? " with him rubed back of his head, but then he frown

"But I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to save everyone… I can't save jellal and- " said sollemly Naruto before he interupted by a hug from Erza who continued muttered 'thank you' and 'don't leave me again'

With Erza in his arm he just say shooting word to calm Erza. After few minute Erza was calm. They decide to continue their journey. With Erza in his back asleep, Naruto with survivor walk again.

Rob walk in Naruto direction and said "Thanks for come back alive… she is very wary about you, every night she mention your name in her dream…"

"Ahh… does she? " answer Naruto with little reddish dust in his face.

Their journey was save and steady until nearby town. It was midnight in Hargeon. The survivors separated in their own path from that town. Meanwhile in a bench at town park with Rob, Naruto and Erza which still sleep in Naruto lap.

"Naruto… tommorow you will walk your own path with Erza you will go to magnolia to join fairy tail do you?" Rob asked Naruto.

"Hai Rob-jiji… but why you can't come with us?"

"Sometime the past can't be change, I can't endangerous guild, because my magic related with zeref, the mage council marked me as rogue mage, if I came back, the guild will get involved…"

"I… I understand Rob-jiji…"

"Ne… you must be strong, not just physicaly but mental as well, keep Erza safe, even Erza act like a though girl, she is fragile like a glass, Jellel betrayal will mostly change her attitude… be strong for her and protect who you think precious… ne… I'm go first I think I can't say goodbye to Erza, she will deffinietly drag me to come with her… haha…" with that, Rob go to his next journey.

"Bye jiji… I think I will got smack in my head tommorow morning for letting you go a head…" it was late night. Naruto sat in bench in the park with Erza still in his lap. Look around he see a rag nearby, with seales kagebunshin he pick that rag for Erza as a blanket, and hug Erza for her warm.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the morning 'Ne… Hikari-kaasan are you was up?'

'**Mmm…. 5 more minute Naru-chan…**'

'heh… (sweatdrop)'

'Ne… kaasan your ramen had ben stoled…'

'**WHERE IS HE/SHE WHO DARE STOLE MY RAMEN!**'

'HAHAHAHA…..'

'**Heh… you so mean Naru-chan, you prank your own mother hicup… hicup… why child this day they so mean to their own mother…**'

'hehe… (sweatdrop) ne… kaasan what we must do first?' Naruto change the subject

'**Huh… ehm Maybe got money first or you can go to port and fishing for starter…**'

'I think I go fishing first… then go search a job to get money and then we can go to Magnolia with train…'

"YOSH… first thing first… go to port…" shouted Naruto

Few minute has pass, Naruto manage catch few fish. In his side Erza who was awake when he walk to the port. They roasted their fish and eat. After ate they walk a bit and found a job in that port, even just labor but enough to make a bit money for train to Magnolia.

It's was past noon they go to station and take a train to Magnolia. They will arrive tomorow morning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Morning at Station in Magnolia)

"Ne… Erza we had arrive in Magnolia…" Naruto wake Erza up.

"Mmm…. Do we?"

With nod he take Erza hand and help him to stand. They walk from station and ask people where is Fairy tail Guild. They got answer prety quick, after 25 minute walk from station they arrive in big building with Fairy Tail board at building. They watch with awe.

"This is fairy tail?" asked Erza looked at Naruto. Naruto just Nodding his head still awe with the building. Few second after their awe, they walk to the door and walk in to the building.

"What do you want kid in here?" asked a very old man.

"We want join in fairy tail" answer Naruto without hesitation.

"Why you want join? There is many other guild, what your reason you choose fairy tail?"

"We have acquaintance, who talk high about fairy tail, we are former slave in Tower of Heaven, he said fairy tail is place where we will accepted as family if we can join." Answer Naruto

"Hmm… who is your acquaintance?"

"His name is Rob, he like grandfather to us " this answer come from Erza who silent from beginning.

"Rob where is he now? Is he okay?"

"He is okay, but we were separated in our own way, he said he can't brought fairy tail in more trouble if he come with us 'and I get hit because that…'" answer Naruto even he mumble the last part.

"HAHAHA… he is like Rob who said that… so will you join now?" asked the old man

Looked each other Erza and Naruto without second hesitation nodding their head, and said "HAI!"

"Now where you want place the fairy tail emblem and what color?"

"Left Hand Dark Blue color" answer Erza

"Right Hand Dark Red Color" answer Naruto

"Done.. welcome to fairy tail, My name Makarov who's yours?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my friend Erza Scarlet"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day, he introduced Erza and Naruto to the guild before telling Erza and Naturo to clean up before asked Cana and Mira taking them to buy some clothes. He failed to notice the gleam that appeared in Cana and Mira's eyes when he mentioned 'buy clothes'.

He did notice the shark like grins as they approached Erza like …sharks. Erza barely had time to squeak out a little 'eeep' before they grabbed her by her arms and frog marched her to the dorms. Chuckling to himself, he set about sending a letter to his friend Porlyursica about the girl and their subsequent visit later in the day.

Hopefully she would be in a good mood. Good mood meant he would survive the encounter with only a bitching. Bad mood meant he would be lucky to get away with his genitals intact. He shivered at his last memory of visiting the crotchety old healer. He still had the scars.

Luckily for Naruto, he just left dumbstruck what happen just a second while. He just shook his head and walk to shower and dressed with cloth which was prepared for him.

Erza protested and screamed and kicked and begged for the girls to let her go as they stripped her with ruthless efficiency and threw her into a sud filled bathtub and scrubbed her whole body, paying extra attention to her long red hair.

It was futile. When they were done bathing her, they dragged her out for shopping ("SHOPPING!" they literally squealed) and dressed her in a white blouse the same color as Mira White's hair and a pair of long trousers preferred by, they brought her to a mirror.

She couldn't believe her reflection. Her hair was silky and glossy (offhandedly she wondered if Naruto would like her hair now, he always enjoyed playing with her hair for some reason), and she looked like a normal albeit very pretty girl.

After the girls out dorm Naruto follow the girls with their obsession. When he look at Erza he can't help but awe who make Erza blush cause his stare, his jaw open because what she look like, until Cana close them. And his constant tease by his mother in his head not help at all, finaly he just follow them and became their carrier.

Makarov let out a belly shaking laugh when he saw Erza and Naruto and complimented before bringing them to see a healer friend for a checkup according to him. Although he paled when he mentioned that they should be VERY polite to the healer.

The healer was… interesting to say the least, after chewing Makarov and spitting him out; she set about diagnosing Erza for any health problems. Nonetheless, the redhead could barely hold in her need to jump and hug the old woman when she said that she could give Erza an artificial eye to replace the one she had sacrificed, she could see with it, but it was still artificial. To that she only had one question:

"Could you make the iris color blue like the sky?"

She was given a strange look from both Makarov and Porlyursica at that and understanding stare from Naruto, he know she hasn't forgive herself. Porlyursica just nodded and set about doing her job.

She cried after her new eye had been implanted, thanking them both profusely for helping a little girl that wasn't supposed to be worth anything. She cried as she looked at her new blue eye in the mirror because she finally felt like she had atoned for the mistake she made, she cried because no matter how much the blonde idiot insisted he had forgiven her, it was like she could finally forgive herself, she cried because there were people outside of her friends that finally cared and accepted her.

Erza was happy.

Makarov was just happy to survive with his butt intact.

Soon after, things settled into a routine, Erza and Naruto was instated as a C-rank mage, taking odd jobs for the cash while training with Makarov to control their newfound magic. Makarov however found their magic unique although he did not say anything. Weapon mages were common, 'exquipping' their weapons and using them alongside their magic; Their however could store a LARGE amount of weapons and armor, exquipping them as their needed but that wasn't what caught his eye.

They had the ability to replicate any armor that they saw, along with said armor's innate ability to help her in battle. This ability however, extended only to armors and only as long as she had enough magic to power the replication, summoning swords however did not seem to take a toll as she was just summoning them from storage.

They could control swords and other weapons through telekinesis to some extent, but they could only replicate armor, although it wouldn't be permanent and only their respective mage could use it, which meant that they would only need to see the armor to add it to their collection but still be required to manually collect swords and other weapons to use.

Naruto did mention however that the armors that their replicated did not feel as...strong as the original but this sufficiently impressed Makarov enough anyway to allow them to go on minor hunting jobs. The downside to this though, was that he could only teach them to activate and fine-tune their control over their magic, he couldn't teach them anything beyond that, but that problem has ben solve because Naruto has decent ability in sword and hand to hand combat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It has been 3 year their arrival in fairy tail. Erza and Naruto raise in rank quickly, 12 year old but has A-rank status Mage. If they work as pair, they can handle low S-rank mission. Their efficiency and teamwork are the best in that guild. In first low S-rank mission to annihilate small dark guild in nearby town, They got a nickname Armored Thunder God and Titania. Because Naruto who has electricity Armor who make him very fast and deadly with single blow which can destroy a 2 story house boulder and Erza who has agility and grace who unmatched speed when she re-quip.

Furthermore Naruto and Erza has been live under one roof after they has enough money to buy an apartment and move from guild dorm. They buy apartment with 1 room (separated double bed), 1 bathroom, 1 living room, 1 kitchen, and 1 big storeroom for their equipment. It has been major shock in guild. When they confronted their answer just, we know each other from 6 years old, we work together and our pay shared equally, what wrong we live together is not like anything happen.

In guild, for kid under 12 years, there is Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Lisanna, who listen their '_parent_'. They become fast family, even not by blood. They look them as mother and father as always Erza became a strict mother and Naruto who became a role model father who's give a child understanding after Erza scold them. And as usually it got smack in the back Naruto head, because Erza think Naruto to lenient with them and they will not listen eventually.

But as interesting as ever, there is always brawler, Natsu who chalange Naruto or Erza in Fight, constant bickering and fight between Natsu and Gray who will put stop by Erza or maybe Lisanna. And there is ironic, when Erza put a stop Natsu and Gray fighting, Erza himself got fighting with Mira. Naruto just can sighing, or he can got in crossfire. But live is good.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Had been 3 month after Erza birthday. Naruto bought her a pair of katana, custom made by his own design, he forge it and give a seal at that sword to enhance it's performance. Its color dark red and dark blue like their emblem color for the blade. With handle/hilt custom made like nine-tile fox in gold color and tsuba(guard) like six pointed star (AN: like hitsugaya 'BLEACH' tsuba '_I do not own them_'). Then come regular day in guild.

"Ne… Naruto you up for another mission ?" asked Erza

"Okay… you have choose? "

"Yes… mid S-rank 10 million jewel in a small town 600 miles from here… just checking area for disappearances people."

"Okay I have no problem… just inform master before we leave."

"Kay…." With nod Erza walk with Naruto behind her to their house for prepare.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a mission commissioned investigate some disappearances in the transport hub town, Oshibana town, west of Magnolia. Naruto and Erza did find it rather weird; they was no newbie to the mission like this, why would the Mage Council dispatch a request specifically for fairy tail and not their private army of Rune Knights? Nonetheless, the reward was great.

As the car rumbled down the road he took the time to peruse the instructions he had been given. It merely said to infiltrate and investigate the assassinations taking place in Oshibana Town, due to the manner of death, the culprit was most likely a mage, and one with wind capabilities at that.

5 hours later they arrived at the outskirts of town, he did NOT want to drive that thing into town with something stuck up his nose, **'**_**Magic Four **_**Wheeler'** resembling a box on four wheels, driven by magic taken from the driver using a…. pipe? To channel the mage's magical power into a lacryma which in turn powered the car. Stretching as he got off, he heard his joints popping comfortably. First things first, they would have to gather information, changing into more civilian clothes.

Walking into town along with the hustle and bustle of daily activities Naruto and Erza immediately noticed something was wrong, there was a gloom in the air despite the apparent rush. Most likely they were afraid of the so called assassinations. The town itself was rather simple if large and bustling, built inside a circle wall made of brick and wood with sentries patrolling the wall, it was divided by a river right in the middle, Oshibana South and Oshibana North.

The town was known as the Transport Hub Town because the town was a testing ground for most new technology in transportation such as the new steam powered train. As it was, the railway linked many major towns together but at the moment, casual travel was unfeasible due to the new high cost technology.

Perhaps it would be more streamlined in the future but for now it was still merely a novelty for the rich. Mentally frowning, they headed for the nearest tavern for some refreshments and information.

Naruto say quietly in a corner, eating his stew with some bread, listening to all the gossip with Erza in his side. The most prevalent topic was apparently the death of several local knight commanders that investigated the murders of a small farming family located right outside the city walls. A small family, 2 parents and a small child barely 5 years old were murdered. Conversation was subdued and there was nothing that he could ascertain other than people had died and the reason was magical.

That made them frown and sharing stare, he didn't want to go to the knights immediately, if he was seen going there, it would most likely make the culprit suspicious of him and sneaking in would most likely cause the knights to skewer first, ask questions later in the current mood.

Sighing in frustration he share his plan with Erza he will act as bait he will pretend as drunken and make a scenes with a local, then let knights arrest him and investigates furthermore from inside, meanwhile Erza will watch his back if the plan not likely sucsses. Before they begin Naruto tranform with henge no jutsu. He transform as a man in mid 20 with brown hair, beard and eyes.

This wasn't going to be pleasant. In short order he had downed 3 or 4 tankards and spilled the rest on himself, drunkenly staggering to the nearest group of men, he puked over them. It wasn't hard, the beer tasted and smelt horrible. The subsequent scuffle and shouting caused immediate chaos in the tavern, men with their tempers already fraying from the fear were more than happy to hit back.

As expected, the knights arrived quickly to stop the fighting, and he was happily arrested, he couldn't really fight back and he would most likely break bones so he grit his teeth and take the beating. He tried not to pass out but the beating and the alcohol had taken its toll on his body and he passed out with a grin on his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He sat up in a dank cell, grimacing at the pain in his head, the bruises on his body had long healed so they weren't a problem. '_That… was probably the stupidest idea I've had so far._' Shaking his head to clear the fuzziness he quietly picked the lock and sneaked out in the cover of the early morning darkness. He was a bit woozy but that was unavoidable at the moment.

He dispelled his henge quietly before going out to search for the person in command he stealthily crept to the highest room in the building, avoiding many sentries and patrols. '_It would seem the tension and deaths are causing them to up all their security,'_he mused to himself as he waited for the current sentry to pass.

It took a while to reach the highest room, but this was the likeliest place where he could find the person in charge. Picking the lock as quietly as he could, the blonde crept inside the cover the room provided, turning around just to meet a large spear held to his face. Gulping a lump of fear, his eyes travel up the blade of the spear to the shaft and finally to the person holding said shaft.

Even in the dark, there was enough light for him to make out the person's features, he was old and somewhat grizzled, a long scar ran from under his left eye to his neck, brown hair cut military style, he was only wearing a pair of trousers, apparently just roused from his sleep, his upper body greatly muscled and scarred.

"What are you doing here? Speak before I decide you're the assassin we're looking for," the gruff voice cut through the silence.

Slowly putting his hands in the air to denote his surrender, Naruto gulped again at the blade poking into his neck

"I was sent to help your investigation by the Mage Council, if you allow me to use a simple spell, I can show you the authorization letter sent to me and my credentials." He hoped his voice was steady.

The grizzled old man considered the request before nodding shortly,

"Move slowly, and if you try anything funny and I just have to thrust this spear through your neck,"

nodding slowly so he didn't impale himself, the blonde held his hand slowly out to the side before slowly plunging his hand into the magical array in mid air, and slowly brought out the instructions and the identification. He really didn't want to antagonize someone that could be his only ally in town.

The spear was held steady at his neck while the old man perused the documents with one hand. Naruto simply waited, he hadn't done anything guilty. The gruff grunt and nod removed the spear at his neck allowed him to breathe a sigh of relief and fell on his rump from all the suspense.

Chuckling slightly he asked the old man, "So you're in charge of this base right?"

"Dem Mastiff, Senior Knight Commander of Oshibana Town, one of two left," receiving his reply he continued,

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, from Fairy Tail, here to investigate the assassinations by order of the Mage Council. I couldn't get any real information from the tavern I was arrested in and couldn't afford to be seen on friendly terms with the local authorities but I needed the information, so I had to make a bit of a mess last night to provoke an arrest and meet with the authorities. Sorry about that, hehehe…" Naruto laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Hmph, you're not likely going to be the last person to be arrested in a tavern brawl so forget it, besides if you wanted more information, the other tavern in the north of the city would've been more suitable, its where all the Larentin mages go."

Perking up at the name, he watched the old man reach his desk and sit down heavily like he had the burden of the world on his shoulders before posing his question, "Larentin?"

"The local mage guild, they're rather new, bout 5 years or so, the tension between the civilians and the mages are getting worse lately due to the rumors of the magical nature of the cause of deaths so only mages go to that tavern now."

Thankful for a good lead, he asked his next question, "Magical cause of death?"

The commander simply nodded, "The wounds on the body were made by what we presume is wind magic slicing their bodies since the cuts are clean rather than ragged, denoting a physical weapon and what appears to be cuts made by some magic weapon.

The last commander to be killed managed to fight off the assassin, but the gaping wounds left by the weapon apparently left a dark magical residue that stopped any healing or diagnostic spells we could provide.

He bled to death shortly after we got to him. Other than that we couldn't define any sort of connection between the victims and the attacks were almost always 3 weeks in between." The two of them bowed their heads in a moment of silent mourning for a lost comrade and respect for a man that was able to fight off a mage.

But the description of dark magical residue highly concerned Naruto, it meant the presence of a Dark Mage, or at the very least a Dark item. He wasn't sure he was capable enough to fend the attacker in that case. Still he had already accepted the job, all he had to do was identify the culprit and report to the higher ups.

"Didn't you try to talk to any of the Larentin mages?"

"We did, but we could barely get any information out of any of them, and we don't have the jurisdiction nor man power to watch all the mages in that guild and keep them in jail, besides the possibility of a rogue mage Is quite high. Other than that, we're all out of options."

"Is that all the information you have on the deaths?" seeing a resigned affirmative he replied, "I'll be going back to my cell, do not act like anything has changed and do not tell anyone of my presence here, tomorrow throw me out like any other you would. Other than that, could you provide some clothes in the local fashion, supplies and some money?"

The old man got up and gathered the requested items and wrapped them up in a bundle as a way of reply, giving his thanks, Naruto headed to door before turning back to look the old man in his eye,

"I won't allow any more innocents to die, you have my promise." it didn't sound like a promise, the confidence in his tone made it seem like the statement was fact, then he stealthily crept back to his cell to plan his next course of action.

Dem simply sat back down and heaved a relieved sigh. The mage was young, almost too young, but the determination in the boy's mismatched eyes that belied his youth when he made his statement was strangely comforting. In the dark, the boy's eyes literally glowed eerily with power and the blue and brown pinpricks of fire in the dark had made the experienced commander shiver.

An intense burning blue and a warm comforting amber was all he could think of as he fell asleep, feeling as if a burden had been taken off his weary shoulders that he hadn't even been aware was there.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto crept back to his cell, avoiding detection before locking himself back into his cell. Quietly taking the lotus position he meditated in the dark, mapping out his actions for the next day. The last attack had been nearly 5 days ago, at the very least he would have a week and if it passed 2 months, the culprit had already run or was in hiding till the furor over the murders calmed down enough for him to act again.

He couldn't, wouldn't let someone who murdered little children get away, he'd already seen enough death to last him a lifetime. His resolve set, he destination now are Larentin for more information then report to Erza in tavern.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The occupants of the Larentin were all distracted from their activities that evening. Naruto manage infiltrated their guild undetected, watching they interact, Naruto notice a mage with huge magic. As they swiveled their heads to watch a brown haired newcomer to the tavern bang his way through the doors, stumbling around in a drunken stagger, muttering about damned townspeople and arrogant knights.

Then he noticed after few conversation between them that mage with huge magic is Arathor. Naruto watched quietly from his corner, it seemed that his plan had worked. He deploy Shadow Clone and henge as fly and follow this Arathor. Sighing in relief, he head back to tavern where Erza waiting. Other than that, he wasn't sure if there was anything he could do. Still, infiltration was a game of patience and cunning, he would wait for now.

Retiring to a room in the tavern slightly after midnight he sat down at the desk available and he hear steps sound, look back he saw Erza.

"What you got ? " asked Erza at the same time envelope Naruto with hug from behind.

"The murderer must been mage, the victim got a very clean cut and there is new guild, Larentin which I suspect as dark guild… I was deploy my clone and transform them as insect to follow major suspect…"

"You must be tired, let get sleep… I will get you massage…"

"Sound perfect…." Answer Naruto with his patented Grin who always make Erza blush. Sometime Erza curse why with simple grin make her blush.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was two weeks later before he had any information on the deaths. In the meantime he had taken a job at the Dirty Grape tavern, serving drinks and cleaning the pub using his brown haired persona. In that time he had observed most of the mages there and finally understood what the tension that he had noticed the first day there was about.

In public, the Larentin mages presented a united front, where else could they go to if not to their own guild members? Nonetheless, there was a clear split down the middle. The mages there were clearly divided into 2 groups of mages. The first group was the regular mages in the guild while the others apparently wanted reform and didn't care if they had to go through aggressive negotiations.

From the gossip he heard being bandied around the tavern, the first group was unaware of any plans the second had, they simply had a bad feeling about the second group, whereas the second group clearly wanted something but was unable to, resulting what Naruto felt amounted to a hostile takeover of the guild. On the outside, he had to stop tailing 3 of the wind mages, they had already noticed his clones even if they could not identify the person following them.

And so he had hit a speed bump, that is until a cloaked figure from the Reformists approached him regarding his powers. They had a very interesting conversation. The mage was known as Kurama, white hair tied in a top knot and the black clothes.

Kurama had apparently noticed the Shadow Clones from the first day and observed Naruto till he was clear Naruto wasn't a threat, then he had cornered Naruto in a dark alley after work. He had explained the rarity of Shadow affinity mages, offering to teach some Shadow Magic to Naruto in exchange for his loyalty and support in the takeover.

**Flashback**

Naruto had just finished his shift for the day and was ready to go back to his room after an uneventful and wasted day without any information other then the gossip about the deaths, how the Reformists were taking the guild down the wrong path and some whispers regarding a person named Arathor, one of the wind mages he had to quit tailing.

Any and all information regarding Arathor was hard to come by, all he had was that Arathor never went anywhere without carrying his scythe, a dark bladed piece of art rumored to be a family heirloom, dressed in a full body black hooded cloak which hid his features and rarely came down to the tavern, preferring to always go on missions or hide out in his house.

All in all, this Arathor person rang warning bells all over the place especially considering his fetish for looking like the Grim Reaper. He had avoided going to the guild building itself, appearing there and looking for people or jobs would immediately make people suspicious especially at a time like this.

Shaking his head to clear away the jumble of pieces of information that didn't seem to connect in any way, hoping to somehow shake the pieces together, as he continued his way back to his rented room nearby, passing by a few dark alleys, which was pretty normal considering the tavern was in a pretty seedy area of town.

He was so distracted that he never noticed the flare of magic being done before it was too late and he had been ensnared by his own shadow, immobilizing him. Almost panicking, he frantically tried to think of something to do; '_he couldn't have been discovered could he?'_

Trying to look scared, which wasn't hard considering the situation, he shouted in to the dark, "W-Whose t-there? I-I know magic, don't attack me,"

"Your _Shadow Clones_? Don't bother, I already gained control over your shadow, and I know you don't know any other magic especially since you're still so young…. You're pretty interesting, having a _Shadow Affinity_ at such a young age," a voice cut out of the darkness, "Tell me, do you want to learn more _Shadow Magic_?"

Now the blonde was very intrigued, people didn't catch you and offer to teach you magic just like that, "Y-yes, but what do you want? You can't simply just want to teach me for nothing."

"My name is Kurama, B-rank mage of Larentin. A Shadow Mage just like you, I can teach you how to use your shadows to fight, you're still young, you don't want to spend the rest of your life in a tavern wasting away when you have such a rare kind of magic do you? All I want in return for my teaching you is your support for my friend in the coming war." A mage of average height, his black hair in atop knot, dressed in fitting black clothes, melted out of the shadows as he answered Naruto's question.

"W-war? Fr-friend?

"Hmhmhm, let's not get a head of ourselves, meet me tomorrow at midnight, outside the north exit to Oshibana, I'll try to teach you some basics and see if you're worth the trouble before I introduce you to my friend."

The shadows melted away from Naruto's limbs and the mage seemed to fade away in to the night as Naruto collapsed to his knees. _'That was certainly interesting; I don't think I've ever been propositioned like that. Nonetheless, I have no choice; this is my best chance of finding out what is happening.'_

Naruto spent the rest of that night planning for eventualities, mostly figuring out how to fool Kurama into believing he was sincerely trying to help. The news about him having a _Shadow Affinity _was something new though, he never knew the _Shadow Clone Technique_ could be considered as _Shadow Magic_.

**End Flashback**

Nonetheless, the meeting was tonight. He would be prepared.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He sat in the clearing outside town, waiting for Kurama to come, he'd been jumpy all day, he'd even came here in the afternoon to look around. Kurama never appeared in the tavern so he had no choice to come here at midnight. He sat in the clearing on a rock, feeling extremely vulnerable but he didn't want to hide or leave any clones as backup in case he accidently chased Kurama off, it wasn't an ideal situation, but at the moment he didn't have any choice.

He looked at the clock tower visible even from here, it was a quarter past midnight, Kurama was late. Either that or he was watching just in case there was a threat. '_Come on, Shadow boy, take the bait….'_

Naruto sat fidgeting there, till the clock tower chimed 1am, sighing in resignation, he got up. His mind already thinking of other ways to get information, this one was a bust. Then something rustled and he stilled, even if Kurama hadn't shown up, he didn't think Kurama wouldn't send someone to eliminate him as a loose end. His fingers curled unnoticed, ready to summon his guns at in a moment's notice, it would blow his cover but he rather not die right now.

Someone chuckled. "Not bad boy." Naruto turned around to see Kurama melt out of the shadows like he had yesterday. _'Note to self: that is a very fancy skill that I HAVE to get.'_

"Your late."

"Don't get all pissed off boy, I was watching you from the start, to see if you were truly determined to learn and if there any threats. Here, I have a few books for you, I won't be teaching you directly yet, not until you manage to get the basics down, when you do, just come here at midnight sharp, come bother coming back if you haven't got everything in the book down. I don't have time to waste with brats like you." Kurama simply walked back into town after saying his piece, leaving Naruto there alone with the book.

'_Huh, nice guy, makes me wait till one am in the morning, then just throws me a book.'_Shaking his head while sighing Naruto looked at the book he'd been handed. He was tired, he'd read the book tomorrow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When he back at his room Erza look a weird book in his hand and what is that.

"It a book for dark mage, look like my plan not work, but the result still satisfied. I don't feel luck or not, they decide to recruit me after they notice my shadow clone"

The first and only exercise in the book was simply but hard. Change your mindset that you and your shadow are the same thing, that what you do, when you move, your shadow does the same. Once that is done, channel magic into your shadow while visualizing the shape you required, too much, and your shadow will rebel, too little and it does nothing.

Unfortunately, Naruto had magic by the truckload. The first time he tried it at night, alone in his room he was nearly skewered and the desk in his room was destroyed and got scold from Erza later. When he poured a little in to his shadow, he willed a small wisp to stand up, what he got was a shadow that shot up like a tree, sprouting deadly sharp shadow branches. He barely escaped with his head intact. Shaking his head at the failure he decided it was probably wiser to do this outside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He barely got the mechanics after spending the whole night out. The amount of power to channel into shadows was proportionate to the shape of the shadow you visualized and the force of will had to be aligned with the shape.

For example, making a small wisp of shadow stand up, required a tiny amount of shadows or it would go berserk and similarly less effort. The smallest he could make while aligning his will to the shadow, and with the tiniest amount of magic he could channel and he succeeded in making a pillar as tall as himself. No branching occurred.

How did he realize this? Easy, after hundreds of attempts to make a small wisp, another hundred attempts of banging his head in frustration and simply threw everything he had into the shadow. The resulting explosion of shadows was somehow easier to control, hence from then he tried to start off by making a large pillar as tall as a building as opposed to a small wisp, and measured the amount of 'rebelling' to achieve alignment.

He had slowly increased the amount of will and magic until they were all aligned. Once aligned, the pillar was easy to make with minimal branching. Once he had the gist of it, he happily spammed making a few hundred pillars, one at a time.

Satisfied he collapsed. He would never be able to do anything fancy and subtle with his shadows but this much was good progress. If he tried to immobilize someone the way Kurama did with him, the person wouldn't survive, or at least he wouldn't with all his bones intact.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Next 2 weeks going smoothly, Larentin mage still did not notice his cover. It almost complete, their evidence has been presented to them from Larentin mages it self, how Naruto want laugh hard at this. Just tomorow to arrest them all.

(Midnight)

"You ready Erza to assault them this night?" asked Naruto

"Of course I am…"

And later in Larentin Guild they infiltrate for assault. In the beginning it very smooth, with their efficiency as team, they manage to subdue low class mages fast. When they go to hall in main quarter. They been block by Kurama.

"So you are Thunder God and Titania from Fairy tail, I didn't notice your transformation until now… because of that I will correct that mistake…" said Kurama who barely manage his rage.

"Take you long enough to figure… but thanks for the book… I manage to improve my shadow clone to further infiltration…" reply Naruto.

"Prepare to die you bastard!" shout Kurama

"Ready Erza?"

"Hai…"

Then their battle begin. Kurama leaped forward aim to deliver deadly blow with his sword. Naruto who look very clearly his movement dodge the attack sweep behind him and deliver side kick at Kurama back.

When Kurama fly forward, Erza which waiting his arrival sending punch who manage broke his jaw and sending him to wall. Silently Kurama curse his luck. Swiftly he manage use his magic to emerge with wall.

Naruto and Erza who notice this take a guard in each other back. Naruto focus his sense to locate Kurama by his magic. When kurama out from right side, he deliver punch and Erza manage shoot his swords at him impale Kurama in left hand and right torso. When Kurama went to emerge again. Naruto catch him with shadow wisp he learn. With that he pull Kurama again and Erza deliver axe kick in his head completely make him unconscious.

"feh… lost because his own magic… how pathetic…" said Naruto

"Just tie him already Naruto…"

"Okay… okay Erza jee… don't so uptight just Arathor left…"

After Naruto manage tied Kurama, he hear clasp sound from above. Erza and Naruto look at source sound. It's Arathor fly with wind like tornado in his feet and scythe in his hand ready to strike.

"Amazing you manage to fool us… and defeat Kurama my second in command… but that its… you will die to repent your sin again me!" shouted Arthor.

Arthor just leaped away to Naruto ready to behead him. But his way blocked by Erza with her double sword, his gift to her. Naruto then leap to Arathor side and ready to stab Arathor in torso. But Arathor manage to dodge barely.

Erza and Naruto jump back to create distance between them. They stood like that for several second before jump forward to strike again.

"Just that you ability… duo fairy tail can manage… you never able to defeat me EVER!" shout Arathor.

"Look at your self… you barely stand and has many cuts everywhere in your body… you weak…." reply Naruto in monotone voice who brought a shiver in his spine.

Then Erza and Naruto leaped to deliver the final blow. But Naruto feel there is something not suppose happen he feel rapid wave of magic from Arathos. Arathos manage to give final blast of tornado with all magic he has left. Surprise Naruto push Erza from blast. Erza watch in horror, Naruto got in blast and flung away outside building and fall to chasm. When she reach building edge. She can't see Naruto body, his body drifted by river below.

"No.. Nar.. ru.. to.. don't leave me again.. NARUTO!" whimpered Erza shouted to his blonde friend.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It has been 3 weeks Erza search Naruto in river. He has not been seen since that day. Even local knights help her to search but no avail.

"Child… he is strong man… he will survive.." said Dem Senior Knight Commander to calm Erza.

"…"

Erza just stare blank in her room. Crying silently while mutter 'why you idiot' 'why you must be play hero'

With that said event, Dem called Makarov to retrive his subordinate. Erza not eaten for 3 days straight after search party been recalled. She is very pale, his hair messed and his eyes darken. With sigh Makarov look at Erza.

"Erza… come we must back to magnolia… there is no need you in here anymore… the knights said he will inform us if they found Naruto.."

"…."

"Erza… come on what Naruto said if you moped like this… he will very sad if he look at you now…"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW! HE IS MY FIRST TRUE FRIEND! HE NEVER LEAVE ME, HE ALWAYS IN MY SIDE WHEN I NEED!... I even not mention how much I love him hicup… hicup… now he is gone… what should I do?" she mumbled the last part.

Makarov just sighing in corner, Cana who accompanied Makarov to Oshibana town, look Erza with sad understanding. She walk to Erza and envelope her with hug. Erza who hug back silently cry again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Please tell me how you all think and if you have any tips or helpful criticisms I would extremely appreciate it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

AN : Scale Skill 1-5 and age character.

Naruto Uzumaki

Age : 12

Hair : blond

Eye : blue sky (left) and brown (right)

Taijutsu : 4.5

Kenjutsu : 4.8

Ninjutsu : 3.5

AN : (Kagebunshin, bunshin daibakuha, raiton: rakyuu, raiton: Gian, Futton: daitopa, Futon: Vacum bullet, Katon: Gokyakyu, Katon: KaryuEndan, high affinity with futon and raiton, seal expert but not as master)

Naruto very rare use his ninjutsu just his ungoldy affinity in Futon and Raiton, he chaneled his element chakra to enhance his armor and swords.

Mage : 4.5

AN:

ARMOR (Tunder God Armor ):

this armor he create with his mage, because not strong enough he enhance that with raiton chakra. This make his armor a lot powerful and make him can move very fast.

WEAPON (Tendo Heavenly Sword ):

An O-katana with white colorer handle/hilt, and gold tsuba/ katana guard with square shaped. His length about 4.5 feet with width 1.7 inch. It blade black colorer with red stripe and blue colored fire in it tip. Naruto use Futon to enhance it incisive.

Erza Scarlet

Age : 12

Hair : scarlet

Eye : brown (left) and blue sky (right)

Taijutsu : 4

Kenjutsu : 4.8

Mage : 4.7

AN :

ARMOR and WEAPON:

her Armor and Weapon just like anime except her dual katana which gift from Naruto for her birthday.

CUSTOM WEAPON (Hyorin and Karyuu):

it's a gift from Naruto. It's color dark red (Karyuu) and dark blue (Hyorin) like their emblem color for the blade. With handle/hilt custome made like nine-tile fox in gold color and tsuba(guard) like six pointed star (AN: like hitsugaya 'BLEACH' tsuba '_I do not own them_'). With length 4 feet and width 1.5 inch.

And that katana has seal, the funtion of seal it self for strenghten the katana, second if Erza chanel his magic that seal will convert that energy. For Karyuu will ignited the flame around katana, for Hyorin will make anything get touch by blade will freeze for few minute, it will get numb in your cut if you got cut by katana

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cana, Mirajane : 12 year B rank mage, borderline A rank

Elfman : 11 year rookie B rank mage

Natsu, Gray, Lisanna : 8 year C rank mage

Rob, Makorov, Porlyusica : 50 – 60 year S rank Mage

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4 : Armagon, Seal and New Power

OO… Right…!

I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail

"**Summons Talking****"**

'**Summons Thinking'**

"**Demons Talking"**

'**Demons Thinking'**

"Regular People Talking"

'Regular People Thinking'

* * *

><p><strong>ADOPTED FROM :<strong>

**mother blessing** by Kur0Kishi,

**Tales of the Kitsune by **Chanagato,

**Shinobi of Fairy Tail **by Raidentensho,

**Fairy Tail's King of Blades **by Ezio4003

++ if i will adopted more story

* * *

><p>AN : This is the story I have written so any tips or constructive criticism is welcomed.<p>

* * *

><p><span>For Reviewers :<span>

**Thanks everyone who was give me tips and criticism, for grammar I'm sorry if my written not like expectation. As you know I'm not native English, but I try to learn from my mistakes and try to repair it. For Beta reader, I still search people who will take my story in his/ her care, there is no respone from my request to beta reader in PM which I contacts. So I open my story who ever want my story to be rewriten again. Just give me notification so I can look where my mistake is and improve my written skill.**

**THX BEST REGARD FROM ME**

**ARASHI IS MAELSTROM**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Armagon, Seal and New Power<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>Something smells... like... rotten eggs...' <em>

'_Ne.. Kaasan where are we? Ah Erza how is she doing?'_

'_**Relax sochi… you has been unconscious for 3 day, but I still can communicate with outer world with your nose and ear… after you drift by current at river, something take you here…and for Erza I think she is alright, she is not got in a blast and I still can feel her magic when you fall and that Arathor guy has lost his life because he use last remaining magic to use for that blast and feel it, think about Erza you will know if he infact still live, you are linked to her after all**'_

'_fiuh… I think some bad happen… err.. Something? Do you mean who ?'_

'_**no… I can't smell , what brought you here is human or not, I can't senses human at all in it body…, but I smell like steel and coal…**'_

'_uhm…kay… how is it with my body kaasan? Are I can up now? Are you still need heal my body?'_

'_**No you can up now, but maybe your body will still soar… carefull sochi, I don't want loose you..**'_

'_Kay…'_

Naruto sat up quickly, muscles and joints screaming at him for moving so suddenly. The smell of sulfur hung heavily in the air, and it took him several moments for him to get his gag reflex under control. Cracking open one of his eyes, he risked a glance at his surroundings.

Black rock, flowing rivers of red, huge gray clouds in the sky... while he had never seen an active volcano before, never mind several, he had no idea where in the world he could possibly be.

Naruto slowly leaned forward, bringing his legs underneath his body to push off the ground. His fingertips grabbed onto a large rock, and he put some weight on it to gain leverage. Unfortunately the black rock wasn't as stable as it looked, and promptly fell over when he put a little too much weight on it, causing him to fall over next to it.

The blond teen grunted in pain as his shoulder hit the ground first, impacting roughly against other rocks underneath him. He lay there for several moments, silently willing the pain to go away, even if the uncomfortable position he was in wasn't helping matters any.

"**So, you survived after all."**

Naruto tried to look around from where his head was resting against one of the many rocks, only to give up and close his eyes. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes and chose to reply to the random voice instead. If it was someone who wanted him dead, he would have been dead already.

"Who are you?"

There was a rumbling from somewhere behind him, and the sound of something scraping over rocks. That something sounded very large, if the slight vibrations on the ground were any indications.

"**I kown as Armagon I'm an Earth Dragon".**

Cracking one eye open, Naruto could barely make out the creases of cave rock above him. It was rather dark wherever he was, and there was a faint crackling noise that he could hear nearby, as well as a pale reddish glow coming from another part of the cave that he couldn't see.

Slowly sitting up, the teen realized that he must have finally healed up, because he no longer had any aches or pains. Some of his muscles were a little tight, so he must have been lying down for a while, but otherwise he felt fine. Carefully moving along the the cave floor, Naruto moved in the direction where the red glow was coming from.

It didn't take long for him to come across a fire pit. The only odd thing about the fire pit was that it seemed to be burning without any fuel. Next to the fire was a small pile of strange looking... fish. Beyond that the light from the fire reflected brightly off of the brownish scales of the dragon.

"Ah... I'm sorry, My name Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Thanks for saving me… not everyday I got save by dragon hahahehe…."

"**No problem, I found you float at river unconscius, then I brought you to my cave and take care your wound, but it seem your wound heal itself…"**

"Ahhaaha, that because one of my magic, I'm mage after all." Answer Naruto slyly nervous and scratch the back of his head

"**Okay… Go ahead take a seat and eat… you has pass out for 3 day after I found you…"** answer Armagon detect litle lie in his answer but he let it slide for now.

There was a rumbling noise that came from where the dragon's head was, though it never lifted up its neck to look at him as it spoke. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, it wasn't until he actually took a bite of the cooked fish did he realize how hungry he actually was. It tasted wonderful too, just as the dragon had said it would. No fish where he came from ever tasted like this without needing to have other spices added.

" these are great!"

He clearly heard the dragon snort, though since he couldn't see it's face, he wasn't sure if it was from humor or some other reason. Making a point to finish off all the fish that the dragon had gathered for him, Naruto stood up and bowed to the dragon once he had finished.

"Thank you again. I'm sorry if I'm an inconvenience."

There was a rumble that definitely sounded like laughter. "**You definitely amuse me, boy. To sleep for three days straight and come back immediately with so much vigor... It is no worry. As much as any of us dragons like to deny it, company is nice, every once in a while** "

Naruto absentmindedly rubbed his stomach. "No wonder I was so hungry."

A comfortable silence settled over the duo, neither saying a word for a while. It wasn't until Naruto remembered he was staring at a fire that had no fuel did conversation resume.

"Hey, Armagon, how is that fire burning with no fuel?"

The dragon snorted, causing small plumes of flame to sprout from its nostrils. "**It exists because I will it to be so.**"

"It's burning only because you want it to?"

"**Correct. My magic is specially attuned to flame, I can do things with it that most humans could only dream of."**

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Hey, that's cool!"

"**Yeah I knew, but not only that I can, I'm not fire dragon after all, my magic is focus at weapon making, I can forge a weapon which human just can dream of."**

"Wow it's more cool!" shout Naruto with drool in his mouth, dreaming of possibility got forge a cool super weapon.

"**Maybe I can teach you things about this thing to help you survive. You'll likely need it. I also want to test and see just how powerful you are, you have so much magical power that it's nearly blinding my senses. And that I knew what type ,age you are. You use requip mage are you? And that armor and sword, are you forging them self?"**

Naruto chuckled as he scratched at the back of his head. "Ah, sorry about that. I'm still not that good with my magic, even after all this time. And for armor I make it pure with my magic and enhance them with raiton chakra, and my sword I forge it and with my magic and chakra I make it to degree it ubreakable and very sharp."

"**Hm.. it very good weapon you have… Chakra? What you mean? I can sense that you have a lot, though yours seems much more pure than any other human I've met before."**

Now the blond simply looked confused. "I have no idea how I should explain it. Maybe I should show you some of my stuff and we can find out?"

Armagon gave him a rather ferocious looking grin. **"Follow me."**

In outside cave Naruto demonstraded what he can with his weapons. It make Armagon look interested, he never met something like this in his whole life and it is very long for human. Then he decide maybe just maybe this kid can make fine dragon slayer, he is young not to late for dragon slayer art and it seem fate has been spoken this time.

Before time every dragon has to leave for hibernate on year x777, he can't find a human whorty for his teaching, but this kid has spirit and just coincident or not he can't in his hibernate state after year x777 and this kid appear in his hideout, but maybe more few question before he decide.

Few minute later Naruto stop and scratched back of his head "What do you think Armagon?"

"**Hm… I don't know there is energy beside magic in this world, but that energy seems similat but more potent than magic itself, and I can feel energy more chaotic, do you know what is that?"**

After that sentence been spoken, Naruto freeze, he not know if he can feel his kaasan chakra, in guild there is no one can feel it, even master makarov. Erza seem a bit feel his kaasan chakra because the link he shared, but she shrug it of. It's not Naruto ashamed with his mother but he want ensure his mother release first, but he cant find how to release his mother from the seal after years in earthland. The seal itself was weakened but it still difficult to break the seal without kill Naruto said his mother. His mother won't risk his son life just for freedom.

'Ne.. kaasan what I must answer that question?' asked terified Naruto.

He still feel unsecured with his status as jailor of his mother, that one of many reason he afraid tell Erza, he want his mother out first than sicialiszation with everybody than everybody will understand if his kaasan not just mindless beast. What they think about demon itself will change, it his hope. But if they still can't understand than they are no friend of him

'**I don't know sochi, but if you lie to him I think he will find out, and I think it will not good with our health…**' answer his kaasan unsure.

"**..ruto?..Naruto? Naruto snap of it! What are you thinking until you space out fot few minute?"**

"heh (sigh)… I think we should go to cave first and I will tell you what is it. It a long story very long, I think you may take confortable sit first…" answer Naruto.

* * *

><p>With nod, Armagon and Naruto go inside the cave. In cave Naruto begin his story. He tell from very beginning, his childhood in Konoha, his real parent(Minato and Kushina), his true kaasan (Hikari), then how he travel to this world, lastly how his life has been in short time in earthland, Tower od Heaven, Fairy Tail, his family in Fairy Tail, and most importanly his love Erza, which can't he express with words until now in her face, because he can't he still not tell everything in his life with Erza, where Erza does. He will wait until he is ready.<p>

Armagon which listen his story with stoic face. Naruto can't read what will he do next after Armagon finish listening. With deep breath Armagon shout.

"ARE YOU STUPID! YOU CAN'T TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HER AFTER ALMOST 7 YEARS WITH HER! WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE FEEL? YOU THINK AFTER 7 YEARS YOU WITH HER WITH COMPASSION AND CARE FROM YOU, SHE WILL THINK YOU DIFFERENTLY ABOUT YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU CARRY YOUR KAASAN? I THINK YOU TO UNDERSTIMATE THIS ERZA GIRL…"

'wow he sure is scary kaasan' said Naruto in his mind fearfuly

'**You think…**' answer his kaasan sarcasticaly

"(sigh).. I think you right Armagon, but I still unsecure, you know how my life in Konoha…"

"**Yeah, but you must understand human heart is still mystery, you can't measure someone with just general idea."**

"Thanks Armagon, maybe after this I can tell her…"

"**You should… and your kaasan, I think I have solution for you and your kaasan…."**

"Heh what do you mean?"

"**Tell me, what has been you found out after years yours and kaasan endevor with this seal…."**

Unsure Naruto reluctanly answer Armagon, he tell everything what he and his kaasan found. He don't know why he easyly trust this dragon,but his gut tell him to believe this dragon cause he can't feel malicious intent from him.

After end of his explanation about seal and he show his seal, Armagon go in deep thought, few minute pass, Naruto still look at Armagon unsure to start conversation again because his face. Then sudenly Armagon spoke

"**I think your seal in your world is ancient dragon seal, I think your world is the world when we the dragon first came. You said there is summon world there right? (Naruto nod) hmm… I know few of that symbol in seal maybe I can search in my realm again after this…"**

Naruto eye widened who hear this "You can? Thank you thank you…" with bowing

"**it's no problem kid, it's at least what I can do for you, will you wait for few days here… I will back to my realm to search this, meantime you will recover from your wound"**

"Thank you Armagon…"

"**Then I go first, I'll be back in a week time…"**

Armagon exit the cave followed by Naruto. Outside cave Armagon widen his wing and take off. Naruto look awe.

'What do you think kaasan?'

'**I think he can be trusted, I can't see deception in his voice… dragon is prideful creature afteral**'

* * *

><p><em>One week later...<em>

Naruto let out a deep breath and set his bag down as he looked up at the sign in front of him. Stretching his arms, he let himself grin. Armagon has arrive from 1 week his travel.

"What you find Armagon?" ask Naruto with hope in his voice

"**Hehe… you will not believe what I found… I think we can set free your kaasan afteral…" answer Armagon with wide grin.**

"Really?"

With nod, Naruto jump with his feet as high as he can. And shout

"YOU HEAR THAT KAASAN YOU WILL BE FREE!"

' **I know sochi… I'm happy too…**' answer Hikari with tearful eye in mindscape.

"When we can start the process?" ask enthusiastic Naruto.

"**2 weeks from now, you still need recover, you must be in top condition cause it will painful for you. And I still need prepare the requirment for ceremony first"**

* * *

><p><em>two weeks later<em>

in cave you can see Naruto hug Hikari in death embrace with tearful eye. His mother after several minute stroke his hair in mother affection from his son. Armagon stood at cave entrance watch reunion mather and son, even it's not like reunion cause his kaasan always in his side / belly to be precide.

Several hours pass, Naruto who crying after he see his mother free until now he is sleep peacefuly in his mother lap, in real world not just in his mainscape, he caan feel his mother warm, warm which he hoped all this time.

"**Thanks for your help Armagon, for give me a chance to hug my son in real world…**" said Hikari look at Armagon direction.

Armagon just nod and give his smile to Hikari and went outside, he can't distrubed mother and son bond after 12 years waiting. Naruto get what he want, a warm mother embrace in real world.

* * *

><p><em>Morning<em>

Stray sun light hit Naruto face, with groan he crack his left eye. When he look around he saw his mother smile, smiling widely to him.

"**Ne… Ohayo sochi… sleep well?**"

With wide grin almost split his face in two "HAI.. my first sleep which very comfortable for my whole life…"

"**hm… does it? How about when you sleep in your room with Erza on stromy night, Erza can't sleep and you decide hug her until she sleep.. ne?**" tease his mother

"W—hat are you talking kaasan…." Stutter Naruto with blush spread in his face and looking away from his kaasan gaze

"**Ehehe… you still fun to be tease**" gigling Hikari.

Naruto just huft in annoyed, but small smile crept his face. And his mother stroke his hair affectionly. Until their bonding interupted by gruft sound.

"**Ahh… your up.."**

"Hey… Armagon, I can't say how much I thank you for this.." answer Naruto who get up from his mother lap and bowing deep in Armagon direction.

"**Ah,, don't mention it I just search few old symbol in my realm…"**

"But I still thank you for what you did for me, not just tend me until I am healed but you make one of my dream come true. If you have request I gladly will help you as much as I can…" answer Naruto with respect.

"**Hm… I think there is one…"**

"What is it Armagon?" asked Naruto interested

"**How about you learn my dragon slayer art, I will bestow you my magic, and train you in forging weapon it will take 1 or two year before I hibernate, because I think train you from very beginning my art will not bring good in your style at all… with your current style and your weapon forging with my magic I think it more than enough… what do you think?"**

"But… I still need back to my friends, they will warry of me who disappear almost a month…"

"**Ah.. don't warry about that… you can send a message to your friends, I have a mechanic bird messanger which will sent your letter. But I warn you you can't tell anyone if you train dragon slayer art in letter and our location, I need secrecy after all, but when you back you can tell them this, I will begone and hibernate that time, and final warning you cant tell why, where or how I gone, just tell them I disappear after you finish your train… you understand?"**

Look at his kaasan Naruto said unsure "What do you think kaasan?"

"**Hm… I think Erza definiatly kick your ass when you get back, but when you get back you will strong enough to protect her and make an armor for her to protect her all time even you not there… but it your decision after all…**" With her own grin.

"Ehheheh…. I think you right about Erza… but if just few kicks, I think I still can handle it so long as after this I had enough power to protect her…" then he look at Armagon

"Armagon I take your offer…"

"**Good. Now brace your self, because you to old for regular way in bestow dragon magic, usally dragon magic bestowed when you under 5 years old, but after look at you body I think this way will definiatly success…. Prepare your self because this will very painfuly…"**

"Hai!" answer Naruto with determination.

"**I ARMAGON DRAGON EARTH FROM WESTLAND, PRINCE ALL OF DRAGON, SON OF BAHAMUTH, BESTOW MY POWER TO UZUMAKI NARUTO**" Armagon lift his tail and touch Naruto forhead.

Brown and red light shine when Armagon tail touch Naruto forhead, that proccess make Naruto scream painfuly, he scream to heaven. Its fucking heart what Naruto thought. For 5 minute he scream, until Armagon lift his tail again. The light die down and Naruto drop unconscious. Hikari rush to his son and tend him, check him are his okay. When she finish she sighing in relief his son just unconscious.

"**He will be okay, just need a rest Armagon**" said Hikari to Armagon who warry if his attemp success or not.

With nod Armagon leave morther and son in cave. Tomorrow will definiatly tired day, because tomorrow training will begin.

* * *

><p><em>Morning<em>

"Uh… I think I just been hit by a boulder…" said Naruto

"**You think… are you okay Naruto?**" ask Hikari with concern

Grogily Naruto said "Yeah just give a second, my… I got a worst headache I ever got…" then he hear familiar sound

"**ahh…You wake? Eat this… your train will start at noon…"**

" **thanks Armagon…**" abswer hikari in his son behalf

Then Naruto continue his kaasan "Oh yeah Armagon… I want write letter to my friends in Magnolia if okay…"

"yeah… yeah… just write, I will send them immediately after you have done…"

"Kay…"

In his letter, Naruto write for Erza, he said he was okay and undercare a man who helped him in river. He stay with him for a while to recover. And after he recover he been offered to learn a forging art a year or two max. he will definiatly home and become stronger and he made her promise not forget about him and stay strong. He promise will go home as soon as possible, how he will miss her, how he will forge her the strongest armor after he finish his train.

After he finish, he gift his letter to Armagon, Armagon check his letter and his letter correct according agreement and sent that letter with mechanic bird.

* * *

><p><em>Magnolia, Erza and Naruto apartment<em>

After 2 weeks Erza back in Magnolia, she not much interact with people. She lock down herself in apartment. Erza just talk when she been asked, and her answer just 2 or 5 words or ignore the question at all. If not Cana came and brought for her, maybe she will not eat at all. She just space out in her room, Erza and naruto room, she sat in Naruto bed. She sleep there too, she always hug his blanket, Naruto blanket to found his smell. And suddenly a bird, a mechanic bird land outside her window and peck it glass.

Erza stand up and open the window, she had strange feeling about this bird. When the window opened, the bird leaped in and undid a letter in it feet with it beak. That bird just put that letter in wodden floor and fly away agin. Erza watch that letter, carefuly she take and open it. When she read that letter her eye widenen, narrowed, tearfuly and suddenly she shout

"NARUTO! WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE I WILL KICK YOUR ASS WHEN SUN DON'T SHINE !" then she laugh, she laugh hard and smiled a content smile, she smile after one and a half month.

(Naruto place)

'_why suddenly I want take the train more longer than supose to be…(shudder)_' (Naruto)

'_why I feel I will not ever get grandbabies after this_' (Hikari)

(Guild)

"Do you hear something Gray ? " asked Cana with card in her hand.

"Nah… you must been halusinated, come on play your card, I almost win this time"answer Gray

"Do you Master ?" asked Cana to Makarov direction

"I think someone will get his ass kicked (shudder) I can't imagine who will got his ass handed"

With shrug Cana play his card again with Gray.

* * *

><p><em>Morning<em>

In morning Erza get up, she never feel fresh like this ever. She got to bathroom and change her cloth after that. She walk to guild that morning. She smile, a content smile. In guild people who look at her terrified, think if she snap after one and a half month there is no news about his '_husband_' wherebouts. Then Cana who look concern with her ask

"Are you okay Erza ? "

With crepy smile she answer her "Hey Cana, I'm okay ofcourse, why do you think I don't ? " and she put her hand around Cana shoulder

"Hmm…. You know about.. er.. Naruto?" slighly nervous with Erza behaviour.

"Haah…. He just to stubborn to die I guest… he will back in short time"

That answer make everyone think if she definiatly lost her mind. Makarov just sighing, sad in fact look Erza like this.

"Erza… you must real-" before Makatov finish his sentence, Erza move so fast and ended in front of Makarov with letter in her hand.

"What is this Erza ? " confuse Makarov asked

"Read and you will shock as me…"

With sigh again, he take that letter and read it. He read from beginning until end, read again from top, read and read again with widened eye. He sure it this from him, he know like what his hand written. And he still feel his magic residu in that letter which definiatly from him. Then he laugh and Erza smile widened.

"Your '_husband_' must be very stubborn to die just yet… hahaha… that son of bitch…" answer Makarov with gigle and press word husband.

Blush came in Erza face, and she take that letter and slap her master head "Don't cuse master, it not nice…" stammer Erza.

That brought laugh from Makarov. Erza then run at basemant to take some bread to eat. When Erza down in basement, members of guild look confuse, and then Mira ask to his master

"What happen master? What that letter about?" asked Mira still confuse.

"Ahaahna… that kid must have devil luck, after one and a half month he wrote that letter just for her after he healed, that son of bitch…. Hahaha,…" answer Makarov laughing in the floor.

"Him? Her? 1,5 month? Who? " suddenly the answer came to each members, then smile came upon them. When Erza come back from basement, Mira can't help but tease her.

"Ah… '_the father_' has finaly come back after all, maybe when he come back I will try to become '_the mother_' itself, ne.. Erza…" tease Mira

"W—what.. " stammer Erza then her face became red angry at her rival.

"I dare you said that again… Naruto is mine…" after she said that, he clasp her hand on her mouth, and her face more red and shine.

"Ahahah…. You easy to tease Erza… I will not steal your '_Husband_' Erza… I still have moral even you my rival and Naruto is to much love in you… he just write for you after all" said Mira

Erza respone just 'hmmp' and walk to table in corner and eat her breads with smile in her face. Every members in fairy tail happy, cause his member not die and Erza come back normal. Yeah its beautiful day at fairy tail

* * *

><p>Now with our beloved blond kid, he learn under tutelage Armagon how to forging with his magic in first year, and maybe if his skill in forging pleasentary, Armagon will teach him, few offensive and defens for dragon slayer magic.<p>

That training it not easy to say, to make balance in magic to transfer it to weapon which is forge not easy task. If you give to much, weapon will crack and much more easy to break. And if to small, that weapon will be just ordinary weapon. Armagon said if he can balancing the amount between magic which will embeded in weapon, that weapon will be very strong and will gain unic ability, like fireproof, even fire from fire dragon who according legend can melt anything, that just simplest ability. Sometime if master forge it, it can deflect anything, there is become unbreakble armor.

Naruto work and learn fast with just 2 month he can grasp the essence of his new ability, in 6 months he was able make a fire armor. It can withstand Armagon fire, Armagon despice not a fire dragon, he can melt most anything in earthland, his fire just 2 under Ignel, fire dragon.

In a year he was considered by Armagon finish his sudy, he must search his own experiences in real world. Now for second year Armagon train him in defensive stand for 6 months, Naruto learn very fast, he know 16 model barrier for defense. For individusl, at battle, he can spell his barrier aroun him to deflect projectile, or massive one to protect few acress area.

He then move on in offensive spell, where attack from earth dragon is earth base, similar with ninjutsu but without handsign, and he can freely move earth for attack with ease like made it as spear which will impale enemy. But earth dragon magic not just that, if he not find any earth, he can use spear like lightning as attack. All his knowledge been implanted in his brain in 2 years prior, with result very good.

"**Hm… I think it's goodbye Naruto, keep strong and carry my legacy with pride"** said Armagon

"Hai… Armagon sensei. Take care of your self" Answer Naruto with bowing

"**Thanks from me as well Armagon**"

"**yeah… yeah… don't mention it, now I take my leave…"** then Armagon take a fly

"Ne.. kaasan, time to go home…." Naruto look longing in his part

"**Yes… it is…**" answer Hikari look at his son face

* * *

><p>Please tell me how you all think and if you have any tips or helpful criticisms I would extremely appreciate it. And sorry just 5000+ word this time.<p>

* * *

><p>AN : Scale Skill 1-5 and age character.<p>

Naruto Uzumaki A rank, borderline low S rank mage

Age : 14

Hair : blond

Eye : blue sky (left) and brown (right)

Taijutsu : 4.5

Kenjutsu : 4.8

Ninjutsu : 3.5

Mage : 4.8

Erza Scarlet A rank, borderline low S rank mage

Age : 14

Hair : scarlet

Eye : brown (left) and blue sky (right)

Taijutsu : 4

Kenjutsu : 4.8

Mage : 4.9

AN :

* * *

><p>Cana, Mirajane : 14 year A rank mage<p>

Elfman : 13 year B rank mage

Natsu, Gray, Lisanna : 10 year C rank mage, borderline B rank except lisanna still C rank

Rob, Makorov, Porlyusica : 50 – 60 year High S rank Mage


	5. Chapter 5 : Homecoming and Mission

OO… Right…!

I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail

"**Summons Talking****"**

'_**Summons Thinking'**_

"**Demons Talking"**

'_**Demons Thinking'**_

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

**ADOPTED FROM :**

**mother blessing** by Kur0Kishi,

**Tales of the Kitsune by **Chanagato,

**Shinobi of Fairy Tail **by Raidentensho,

**Fairy Tail's King of Blades **by Ezio4003

++ if i will adopted more story

AN : This is the story I have written so any tips or constructive criticism is welcomed.

For Reviewers :

**Thanks everyone who was give me tips and criticism, for grammar I'm sorry if my written not like expectation. As you know I'm not native English, but I try to learn from my mistakes and try to repair it. For Beta reader, I still search people who will take my story in his/ her care, there is no respone from my request to beta reader in PM which I contacts. So I open my story who ever want my story to be rewriten again. Just give me notification so I can look where my mistake is and improve my written skill.**

**THX BEST REGARD FROM ME**

**ARASHI IS MAELSTROM**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Homecoming and Mission<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Magnolia<em>

"Yahooo!... 6 months from that blasted forest… I don't know if that forest is very far…" said a blond teen.

At his shoulder there is a white vixen circling his neck. That figure has height 5"4' , blonde spiky hair and different eyes color in each eye blue and brown. He wear black trousers with many pocket, crimson sleeveless t-shirt and black Anbu armor.

"**That because you don't know direction, you use long way round, if you hear what your kaasan said you will arrive half time needed…**" grumble a vixen on teen shoulder.

"Hai..hai…. kaasan, I'm sorry…" answer Naruto slyly and scratched his head.

" **You will tell her everything when you meet her and ask that question are you?**"

"What are you talking kaasan" blushing madly Naruto

"**Are You?**" ask Hikari very serious in her eyes.

"(sigh) Hai… hai… I still have a bad feeling kaasan…"

"**Don't be… if not like a plans, you still have me after all**" said Hikari nuzzle at his cheek in her vixen form.

Naruto walk again from station to his apartment first, he want to know if Erza still at home. When he at their apartment, it look like, there is no one at house, so he decide go to guild. At guild he stand at front door first. Look around, he tried to remind again what it look like before he left. There is no much change in guild.

When he satisfied commemorate, he walk inside guild.

* * *

><p>There is no much different in guild, just ordinary activity. People drinking, Cana playing her cards, Master Makarov who sit at bar table, Mirajane who chat with her siblings, and Gray with Natsu which bickering each other then throw a fist. Erza who annoyed then walk to the duo intent to stop fighting.<p>

When Erza walk to the duo, Naruto walk in, people look at him not recognizing him first. When reality came to their mind, members who look at him their jaw at the floor now and their eyes bulge out. Naruto just walk in at Erza direction who her back faced him. He wrap her in hug from behind. He ex-quip her armor when he hug her.

Erza froze that time. There is one person can ex-quip her armor without destroy it first. When she turned around she look at same eyes and smile which make her melt.

With smile Naruto disembarass his hug, step back and said, "Hey Erza… Miss me?"

Erza just stood their few second. Then with rage, she kick between his leg and hit him at his face it make Naruto sail to end of room.

"Okay…. I deserved that…" whimpered Naruto in the floor.

"Miss you? Miss you? After almost 2 and a half years, just that you said?" said Erza angrily.

"you said you will back in 2 years and last letter has been 6 month, I though you get trouble you know! Damn you…" said Erza with tears in her eyes.

Then she stomps at him. After she finished her anger, she kneel and brought him to her eye level with his collar.

"Erza wait a minut - " stammer Naruto with his eyes shut, waiting more hits, but he shocked by Erza who bring her lips to his. Naruto just froze in his place. His brain still process sudden behavior from Erza. When it registered, he smile and reply her kiss. They kiss for a minute and back away.

"What ? "said Naruto to the other members who look at them with open mouth and eye comically.

It make they lose their stupor and laugh and back in their each other activity. Naruto look at Erza again.

"Hey… don't cry Erza, I back like I promise… even late six months… you not look good when you cry…" said Naruto wiping Erza eyes with his thumb.

"Damn you, what make you so long?"

"Hehe… I just get lost and few trouble at route, I kind of lost and take a long way around… hehe" answer Naruto shepisly.

"Idiot…"

"But I'm your idiot…"

"Yes you are…" when she said that she noticed a white fox at Naruto shoulder. Suddenly she look at fox intensly and glomp at fox and scream. "KAWAII…. Ne… Naruto, where you get this cutie?"

"Ahaha…. I tell you at apartment later…"

Erza who look at Naruto, know when he serious, and nod understanding.

"Ne… how we get back to apartment now kay?"

"Kay…"

* * *

><p><em>Naruto and Erza Apartement<em>

Naruto and Erza sit in their respective bed. Naruto keep silent from they arrive, it annoyed Erza. Feel enough Erza want an answer from him, she will get her answer one way or another, but she interrupted by Naruto who was ready, he inhale deep breath to calm down his hearth.

"Erza, are you know me? the real me?"

"W-what.? What you mean?"

"First, I want a say sorry because I'm not tell you everything about me… you never know my origin do you?"

"Yes, but I understand if you want keep secret some of your life…"

"But if I want continue our relationship I want you know everything about me…"

"You not have obligated to do that Naruto, I believe in you no matter what…."

"But I want you know, that my decision, you must to know…"

"Kay… if that you want…"

"I want you promise me don't interrupt when I telling you kay?"

With nod, Naruto begin his Story. He tell her about the Forth Hokage battle with Kyuubi and how he defeat kyuubi. His treatment from villagers, beating and when he throw from orphanage His meeting with kyuubi. Lastly, the last beating from villagers, which triggers his decision come to this world.

"That is how I came from… and as you know this is my mother hikari youko"

Hikari shape shift to her human form. Erza when Naruto finish his story ready to tear up. Even in Tower of Heaven she still have a friend to share her torment. But he always alone in earlier of his life.

"Don't Cry Erza… I don't telling you my life to make you cry…"

Erza still cry for few minute, she has been calmed by Hikari, Naruto didn't want impose, more importantly he scare what her answer after this.

"Erza… what ever your decision after this, I will not ever hate you… if you decide to leave…"

SLAP!

"How? What are you talking about? I will never leave you? I can't… " teary Erza said.

'EhheheHahhaaha…. I think Armagon right I to underestimate you even a little…' laugh Naruto in his mind

"Huft… you idiot…."

"Sorry Erza, I just have an issue about my past…"

"So this is your mother… how she can out of the seal?… oh yeah… My name Erza Scarlet mam… Nice to meet you…" said Erza with bow to Hikari in last part.

"**Nice to meet you as well Erza, Naruto I prove her….**" Said Hikari. wink at Naruto in last part. Naruto and Erza blush from implication her words. This make Hikari giggle.

"Er… back to topic… my mom can out because help from Armagon, a dragon…"

"A dragon? How you can meet one?"

"oww… about that…"

Naruto begin his story again, from separated in river. How he found by Armagon. How Armagon help him to release his kaasan and his training as dragon slayer. Now he can make an armor which very strong and with special ability. He can control a fire, lightning, wind and earth, his fire, lightning and wind as result from lacrima which implanted to him by Armagon. His elements strong at earth because Armagon is earth dragon. He can control fire, lightning and wind but not as strong dragon slayer who has respective element from his/her dragon. He tell Erza as much as his promise to Armagon how much he will reveal. Even he loves Erza, he still has promise to fulfill.

"Wow…" answer Erza still awe what Naruto learn for 2 years prior.

"Yea wow indeed…."

Silent creep their apartment again. Hikari which sat with Erza and hold her hand, give a gesture to Naruto for do what they talking during they travelling back to Magnolia. Naruto start sweating at this. He nervous to ask her.

"Ne… Erza…"

"Hmm" tilt her head to his direction.

Naruto stand from his place and walk to Erza then kneel in front of her, sweating "Err… ahh..! fuck it… Erza I'm not good at words, let I make it simple… doyouwantmarryme?"

Erza just dumbstruct, her brain try to digest that information. First he kneel in front of her, second he said with very fast words 'do you want marry me?' and lastly there is ring in his hand. When everything registered at her brain, she tear up. Naruto at this point think if he make a mistake. He tries to cheer Erza.

"W-wait Erza if you don't want it, you not-" but he interrupted by a lips which crashing with his own lips.

"What do you say of course I want marry you, but are we not to young?"

"Ahaha… don't worry about that, I just want reserved you as my bride, it just engagement and if you want we can marry after we turn 20"

"Mmm…" reply Erza which can't say anything else. With that Naruto slip her rind to her left ring finger. Erza look up her new ring, it just simple ring, gold with small hexagonal diamond as it core. Then Erza took the other ring and slip at Naruto left ring finger. Hikari who look at this on Erza side can't help but a single tears drop from her left eye, she happy for her son.

Remain night, they just talk, about what Naruto left in fairy tail, during his training. Erza and Hikari manage to form a mother and daughter relationship in little time. They talk to catch up their void after long time.

* * *

><p>It has been a week from Naruto arrival. Naruto has told every members guild about his past before Tower if Heaven which evety one has known. Their reaction not over reacted, they still accept him as comrade, his fear at Konoha has disappeared and his insecurities had been decrease.<p>

It is Friday Erza and Naruto like usual in a week come to take an A-rank mission for beginning before take a higher mission again. When they arrived Natsu shout.

"NARUTO! Fight me!"

Naruto shift his head at Natsu, annoyed, it has 7 days straight he demand fight, and it 7 days after his arrival. Why he can't get a day off, he just arrived 7 days ago for god sake. Sighing, it can't be helped, Natsu will bickering if his demand not fulfill.

"Okay… come we fight at outside…" replied Naruto annoyed.

"YAHOO!"

Naruto walk outside with few guild members who wants watch this fight, there is Master Makarov, he been anxious what Naruto can do after 2 years disappereances, Mira and her siblings, Erza, and most of guild.

At park when he decide enough place to fight without make to much collateral damages. Naruto and Natsu standing cross side each other. Natsu like usual eith attitude, attack first think later, leap forward.

"Karyuu no Hoko!" shout Natsu.

Natsu breathes a long line of fire that becomes a large fireball, which Naruto step side with ease. Natsu keep attacking Naruto with his Dragon slayer art, Naruto just step side attack after attack, He can read Natsu moved very easy. He does not have a solid move, just a brawler. It is very easy to dodge. After 10 minutes Naruto just dodges Natsu, it make Natsu frustrated.

"Come on Naruto fight me! Don't just dodges…" shout frustrated Natsu.

"Oh you fight? I think you just warmed up…" said Naruto calmly.

"Argh! Bastard… eat this karyuu no tekken"

Naruto side step again but this time he tried lectured Natsu. He touched his wrist, straightened Natsu wrist position in right manner. Kick Natsu foot to make a more appropriated stands. And straightened his body.

"That is the right position, what you do is throws punch but you not understand. Your energy just waste… learns more in hand to hand combat. You must take you training seriously if you want defeat me… and think first before attack… you just throw your life if I was an enemy…" lectured Naruto, and poke his head in last part.

Natsu just stood there cannot found his sound. Naruto just make his attack futile when he start move, he just pointed his wrong stand, if he serious he can use his sword to stab him when his defenses open, and his defense always open for Naruto.

Naruto just walk away ftom Natsu who still dumbstruct. When all leave, Natsu just stand there, thinking what Naruto said. When he got his resolved he start throe punch to tree, try to find suitable position in maximum force.

After that day Natsu will change, not drastically but at least he will has solid stand. He still hot headed person, act first think later. Makarov who watch from sideline have a small smile.

'At least there is one who has brain and skill not just muscle…' think Makarov

* * *

><p><em>4 months later<em>

"Ahh… boring… there is no interesting mission… ne kaasan have a idea?" asked bored Naruto in guild. Erza just go with Erza and Gray in mission. Erza has been out for 3 days. Natsu and Gray need a experiences after all and there is no need Naruto come, send a 2 S-class mage and 2 A-class mage in simple A rank mission is overkill, then as result Naruto still in guild now.

"**Hmm… how about this… a cleaned bunch of bandits at Shirotsume town… a B-rank mission 400.000 jewels… **" said Hikari look at mission boards.

"Hmm… Shirotsume town just 4 hours from here… and it take 2-3 days max to accomplish it. Erza has been home at that time… okay we will take it…"

Naruto take that mission paper and go to Makarov "Ne…Master I take mission to Shirotsume town…"

"Huh… hey Naruto, Hikari…. Shirotsume? Okay if you want to go… you can take it… and Naruto, there is a mission special for you…"

"What mission Master…"

"A long term mission from councils, I wants you to take this mission solo, I know you can manage it, 5 years exactly, you must find 5 Zeraf artifact, each artifact will be rewarded 10 millian Jewels, and steady payment 50 million jewels each year to hunted down a rogue or dark guild in your ongoing mission…"

"I will think about that, I more scared to Erza than councils…"

"Ahaha… yes of course, you just back, Erza will hang you, if you cannot find a reasonable reason…" said Makarov shudder about that prospect.

"Kay (sweatdrop) I take my leave then…"

* * *

><p><em>Shirotsume, Eastern Part<em>

A figure walking at shirotsume town, he headed to east forest. In that forest there is nest for wolf tribe grup, a bandits who created terror at Shirotsume. He walking calmly, he wear black pants and crimson sleeveless hooded jacket. Inside his jacket, there is a white vixen sleep peacefully. In his back he carried 6 sword (AN: 'first tsurugi', Cloud's Swords FF7 'Advant Children' NOT MINE). He walked in that dark forest until he arrived at some house look like tavern with board written 'DEVIL NEST'.

He look at a mission paper, that building has an appearance matched with picture. He look around but it look like there is gathering in building. It look like his lucky day, he do not need hunted them one by one. He closed his eyes, he try count how many people has ability as a mage. He counted, 30 a mere bandit, 10 an C – B class mages, and 5 S-class mages, and from their magic resources, at least a low – mid S-class mages. Sighing, it will not easy job at all.

"Kaasan, there is 5 S-class mages in there… we continue or not?" asked at his kaasan.

"**Hmm, it maybe too much… but you has me at your side sochi…**" grinning at him

"Yah… let go wild!" shout Naruto with his own smirk.

Naruto sneak in to building, no one has spotted him for now. He planted few bomb seals to main pillars. He sneaked out that building, after his finish with bomb seals. Has a kaasan who can teach be a ninja has a benefit, he can sneak without being spotted, he not use magic after all, and few knowledge with little or nothing can use it in here, after all he is the one can use chakra in this world.

When he was at outside he detonated all bomb seals. That tavern collapse and buried all people inside. All ordinary bandits had been incapacitated. There are left 8 C –B class mages and all S-class mages.

"It can't be helped… we must fight 13 people more…"

"**It's better than fight cannon fodder too…**"

"Hai.. hai… lets go kaasan!"

Hikari leaped out from Naruto jacket and shape shift into bigger vixen with 9 tails, her color become red. When she fights her color always change to red, there is no solid prove why her color changed. Now her height at least 6 feet. She make a terrifying roar to a survivors. With her own grin, she nod at Naruto.

"**Kitsune Bi**" shout hikari

"Furyuu no Hoko"

When that two shout name of their attack, Hikari shoot a big blue fireball, and Narutp roar a wind mini tornado (AN: it's look like Inuyasha's bakuryuha 'NOT MINE ALSO'). When their attack connected, it created mini blue fire hurricane. It take down 5 of them who not ready.

"Who are you? That symbol… fairy tail?" said one if mages

"You will pay for you insolence boy…"

"Come and Take it if you can…" replied Naruto calmly.

6 of that mages leaped to Naruto, but 2 of them been blocked by Hikari. Naruto dodge incoming attack from one of that Mages. He successful avoided incoming attack from his left, that mage shot a yellow ball. Naruto then take his first tsurugi. He took 2 of the 6 swords. He leaped forward slices at two mages in front of him. Said mages slices in their torso and left leg. Naruto stabs his swords at ground and take remaining swords, unite them. He turn around and block a spears swing from enemy. He hold it with right hand and take one of his blade at ground with his left and side swing it at attacker. Said attacker been cut in his torso. Lastly from mages who attack him, he leaped and took a stab motion at his roght shoulder to incapacitate him.

With Hikari, it's not much fighting. Their attack has futile with Hikari's barrier. Hikari just stomps her paw at them and two of them has been unconscious. With that two, out of the play, just two more left.

"You have a great potential boy… what do you think Isai?" said a skinny man.

"yes, he has many potential and make me hungry Ao…" said man named Isai to Ao.

"Thank your compliment but I'm straight, I'm not in that way" said terrified Naruto.

Thick mark appeared in their head. Their eyes twitch violently.

"Damn you, we think we will finish you fast, but now I will make you die painfully…" retort Isai angrily.

Ao make a first move, with his staff he make a stream of fire appear. That fire shot at Naruto, but stopped when Hikari make a barrier. Naruto with his complete form first tsurugi take jump forward. He side swings Ao who block with his staff, in his left, Isai with his arrow aim at Naruto head. Naruto fluidly disarray one of his sword and block an arrow which heading at his head. Hikari leap to Isai and blew stream of blue fire. Isai avoid this and shot his attow at Hikari, but his arrow cannot penetrate Hikari barrier which always active arouns her body.

They exchange blow by blow, but neither land a solid hit. Bored Naruto ex-quip his Raijin no Yoroi, his re-created Armor. His speed increase exponentially, with his new speed, Naruto manage land a single hit to Ao. That hit make Isai wide eye. Ao flying to a tree. Ao body crashed 6 trees and bloody unconscious. Isai who busied with Hikari, starting panic. If he got hit by that blasted blonde mage he will finish. But his mused ended when Naruto suddenly appear in his back and punch him to the ground, it make a large crater. His punch not directly hit Isai. Isai flying unconscious after got hit by debris. Naruto created a 80 feet large crater with single punch.

"ups… to much power… whatever, the job accomplish after all…" said Naruto.

"(sweatdrop) **Tie them first, and let rune knight handle them… than our job finished…**"

"Hai..hai.."

After Naruto tie them he called local rune knight to take them custody. Hikari change his shape to small white vixen again and rest at Naruto jacket, who has been change again. Afternoon later, Naruto got his payment and in route to local inn, he plan to back tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><em>Shirotsume Inn<em>

Naruto lay in his bed with Hikari in her vixen form nuzzle at Naruto stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened it.

"Ne… Kaasan, are you feel my skill fight is decrease?"

Look at his eyes, Hikari said "**Maybe… after mostly learn how to forge in 2 years and just learn offensive attack in last 6 months… mostly your reflect has been decrease…**"

"How about that long term mission?. A Mission from a Mage council. Master offered that mission to me…. It a solo mission but of course you will accompany me, but I still not sure about Erza. We just on Magnolia 4 months after all, she will pissed if I gone again for long term…. And I cannot take her with me while this is solo mission. Guild need her because mostly with Gildart still in mission, Laxus still had problem with Master and Mystogan who appear once every 6-9 months, just me, Erza and Master who was considered a S-class Mage… if all S-class Mage gone, Guild will definitely in danger if got attacked…"

"**It's your call sochi… I'm sure Erza will understand if you go, you can blame that old geezer… he is the one who offer you mission…**"

"Yeah… I look forward from that…", snicker Naruto.

"**If you want go, go, I will always beside you whatever you decide… now sleep… tomorrow you can think that again and think how to tell Erza without you ass handed…**" yawn Hikari, who nuzzle more to Naruto.

"Hai…"

With that Naruto turn to deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Magnolia<em>

Naruto walk to his apartment before go to guild to inform his decision about his offer. An offer to round the world, hunted down a Zeref artifact and maybe some rogue Mage which make a troubles. It was 5 years mission, with 50 million jewels as reward every years and bonus 10 million each artifact. Is a lot money of course.

In guild he found Erza was back from her mission and talk to Master Makarov. He walk to their direction. Make serious face he talk to Master Makarov.

"Master… are you sure to send me in that mission from councils?" said Naruto. He intentionally said like that in front of Erza, Erza will think if Master Makarov who offer that mission and not him who ask and he not interested, but a duty to guild. In his heart, he wanted travel a round the world to feel new experiences. He loves Erza much but, his adventure souls demand this mission.

"Huh… Oh that mission of course I serious… in this guild just you left with ability to fulfill this mission…"

"Okay… but what about Erza" said Naruto pointed at Erza.

"I know you will miss her but this mission is important… it just 5 years…"

Erza who hear this shout "WHAT!"

"He just back master and you send him again for 5 years?"

"Wait a minute Erza, it has order from councils, and just Naruto has left in this guild with sufficient ability..." answer Makarov sweated. Now he curse Naruto to take this discussion when Erza nearby, he knew his intention 'to avoid chewed by Erza', inwardly Naruto smirking.

'fiuh… at least not me got ass chewed' thought Naruto.

"Then I will come with him…"

"Huh… Erza be reasonable… it long term mission, this guild minimum must have 2 S-class Mage in charges… Mira close enough but still she need more experiences… you and I will be in charges for time being…"

"But…"

"Erza… it just 5 years, I will try at least back once every year…" said Naruto to calm Erza from kick his Master.

Erza take a deep breath. After her calm enough she said.

"Okay… I think it for best… You must promise me you will send a letter and back once every year… kay?" said Erza look at Naruto eyes.

"Of course… I will…" reply Naruto

"And you Master, why you not inform me first?" knuckled her hand, her shadowed and her hair swirl dangerously.

Makarov sweated, he cannot found a perfect reason. With that his ass been handed with Erza foot and swords. In sideline Naruto just look at his Master with pity and sighing in relief.

'fiuh… I am sorry boss it's me get ass kicked or you… ' thought Naruto.

Naruto prepared his departure. In a week time, he will leave. Erza take a day off for a week. She wants spend more time with Naruto. This week will held Fantasia Festival in town. Naruto and Erza come to Festival and enjoy their togetherness. Tomorrow Naruto will leave in his long term mission.

* * *

><p><em>Time skips 5 years later, Fairy Tail timeline at first in Anime Lucy arc<em>

It has been 5 year after Naruto departure. Naruto manage found 4 from 5 artifact, he not yet found lullaby last artifact he must found. In 5 year, Naruto grow exponentially, he now 5"8'. His fighting and magic skill has improved too. Now he is one of Mage Saints. He got his title not because his strength, but his mind tactic and cunning when he fight, he can change result of battle in last minutes. He can take a mid dark guild single handly.

His first artifact, he found at northern part of Fiore, in deepest of abandoned town. Second part he found at middle of forest, third in a cave near Hargeon port. The forth part he found at black spider guild, a dark guild. His leaders use that artifact to amplify his magic. Naruto manage to decimate that guild I a month single handly, 200 members from C – A class mages, and 10 S class mages. That accident marked his place as Mage Saints.

In last years, he kept searching the last part of artifact. His search has been futile. And this is a last year his contract. Tomorrow he can go home to Magnolia. In his side, a young girl stood at 5"2'. She wear white dress with leaf ornament. Her white shoulder length hair flew by the wind. In her lap Hikari sleep peacefully, said girl petting her gently. She smiled at Naruto.

"Nii-chan, we will go home after 3 year…. " said girl

"3 years for you lisanna, 5 years for me…" said Naruto with kind smile.

**FLASHBACK**

It almost night, Naruto walk go along the river edge. When something catch his attention, there is body floating in river. He jump at river and drag that body to river coast. When he look at who she is, he shock. Lisanna was lying unconscious.

"What happen to her kaasan?"

"**I don't know, but if you want helped her you must fast… she is dying…**"

"I'll try…"

After few minutes, Naruto can stabilize her with his healing chakra. Naruto manage to produce healing chakra after rigid training in chakra control for the last 2 years in his travels with his kaasan help. He take Lisanna, to nearby town for more medical attention. She coma for 2 weeks, when she regain conscious, she look her surrounding and look at a blonde man sleep at her side. She try to move her hands but it still soar. When she try move it make Naruto stir.

"Ah… Lisanna you awake?" said groggily Naruto.

"Eh… Who are you? Where am I ?" said Lisanna with her vision still blur.

"You at hospital, at Harui town… Mo… you so mean Lisanna, we just separated for only two years you already forget about your nii-chan?" mock pout Naruto.

She try look at that blonde more when her vision more clearly, she recognize him.

"Eh… Naruto nii-chan? Sorry I am not recognize you at first, my sight still blur… Ehm… how can I get here nii-chan?"

"That what I want to know also, why you float at river? What are you doing anyway until you get in that condition, you lucky I'm there if not I don't know what will happen to you…" said seriously Naruto.

"Ehm… I just remember the last mission I take with Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan…"

"What happen in that mission?"

"In that mission…" Lisanna start her story, when mission goes disorder. Elfman loose control in his take-over magis, how she try take his attention from Mira with ended he got hit by take-over Elfman and from that point she can not remember.

"Hm… I think you flung away to river when Elfman hit you and you unconscious until I found you at river and brought you here…"

"Yes… but how about Mira-nee and Elf-nii? Are they okay?" now Lisanna begin to tear up.

"honestly I don't know either… your location when I found you is at least 30 miles from your mission place… it was 2 weeks ago… and I cannot take you back before you recovered…" replied sadly Naruto.

Now, Lisanna sobbing. Naruto just give her hug to comfort her. Lisanna cry at Naruto chest until she slept again. Naruto keep take care Lisanna for next 3 weeks until she fully recover. They hurried into Magnolia after Lisanna healed. When they arrived, Lisanna has declared as dead. Mira and Elfman stand at Lisanna grave cry. It rained that day. Lisanna look at that cry from nearby tree, hiding from them.

"Lisanna, why you not go to your siblings?" asked Naruto, holding an umbrella for Lisanna.

Lisanna shake her head. "I think I will fake my dead for now nii-chan…"

"Why? It will crushed their heart…" confused Naruto.

"If I came back just with my ability now, I will just be a death weight to Mira-nee and Elf-nii-chan… Naruto-nii-chan… please train me… I want to be strong and can protect my family… I'm not strong enough now, if I back now, this can be happen again… and maybe I'm not lucky as I am now… please Nii-chan take me with you in your trip and train me…" pleaded Lisanna.

"Are you sure if this what you want? You can say goodbye first to them if you want, it will make their heart at ease, know that you still alive…" said Naruto.

"I'm sure Nii-chan… it for better… if I greet them now, they will not give me permission to go with you…" reasoned Lisanna. Give in Naruto just give her a nod approval.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Yes… it has been 3 years for me Nii-chan, and I truly grateful with your effort… now at least I am an A-class Mage… almost low S-class as you said Nii-chan…" replied Lisanna with her own smile.

"I don't know what will happen to me when your Nee-chan found out I take you with me without telling her if you life… why I agreed at this…" sighing Naruto, sulk at corner train they ride.

Tap at his shoulder, Lisanna just give him kind smile "You will okay nii-chan… I will be there help you to explain it…"

Hikari who look at this just give her son amuse smile. "**You will okay sochi… mostly you will just get scratch…**"

"(nod)… Hikari-kaasan has a point Nii-chan, you will just get scratch from Mira-nee take-over…" said Lisanna smiling widely at Mother figure, after 3 years traveling, Lisanna look at Hikari as mother figure. It make Naruto more sulk and there is dark cloud rain in his head.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail Door, Lucy arrival<em>

Naruto stood at Fairy tail door, Lisanna at his left side and Hikari wrap his shoulder. Naruto just walk inside, followed by Lisanna behind.

"I'm Back Fairy Tail!" Naruto grinning widely.

This make every members look at sound sources. Their jaw drop, Naruto has back. But what make they more shock are, a girl at his behind. Mira who brought a tray, dropped his tray. That tray drop at Macao head and pour a glass of beer at that tray on his head. Elfman stop their ranting about 'man'. Their stupor stopped when said girl talk.

"Hey… Mira-nee, Elfman-Nii-chan…" said Lisanna from behind Naruto.

"LISANNA!" shout Mira and Elfman. They ran toward her. Naruto flung to corner room, crashed by Elfman big body. Mira and Elfman hug his little sister, crying their heart. Joy look at her sister again.

"Why me?" whipping Naruto, his head at ground and his feet at wall. Grai walk toward him and poke him with ice stick.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"Hai… maybe not after this…" he know what will happen after this. He will got his ass handed by Mira and Elfman for hold information about their sister. And he will got his ass handed by Erza too later, if she remember his last letter late 4 months. Why, why this happen, are this happen to him, are this karma because he make Master Makarov got chewed by Erza before he leave.

He not know if his predictions are very true because this afternoon, he soar like hell in all of his body part.

* * *

><p>"Who is he?" asked Lucy to Cana<p>

"He is Naruto, he is one of Mage Saints…" answer Cana

"Never hear about him before… if he one of Mage Saints of couse his name will in sorcerres magazine…"

"Ow… he is not popular with that name, but Armored Thunder God…"

"ERZA boyfriend?"

"He is… but it more like fiancé… maybe next year her husband, they will marries after they turn 20…"

Lucy just look at Naruto direction. The strongest male Mage in fairy tail and strongest female in fairy tail will marries next year. Her stupor, disappear when a black figure stand in her back, when she turned around it spoke.

"Master Makarov…" said Mira after finish her punishment with Naruto.

"Master ?" Lucy said

"Ah… Newcomer?" asked that figure

"H-Hai…" stammer Lucy.

Makarov shrink and walk toward Lucy. Makarov used a orange jacket with white t-shirt which has Fairy Tail Symbol.

"Nice to meet you.." said Makarov.

"He shrank! That aside, she called you 'master'" said Lucy look at Makarov.

"Yes, he is Fairy tail's master, Makarov…" answer Mira

Makarov then jumped at second floor, his head bumped at wooden trail. His cleared his throat after settle down at trail.

"you dit it again Jerk… Look at this document I received from councils… They are all complaints… All you bastards do is make the council angry at me…" rant Makarov to his subordinate.

He stood, close his eye and look almost explode his anger. Lucy look worry at this. But Makarov continue his speak.

"However…" he burn complaints paper from council and threw it, Natsu then jump and eat that fire.

"…the council just a piece of shit! Listen up! The power to overcome reason, is born from reason itself…Magic is not miraculous power… it's the synchronized and incarnated form of Spirit Energy particles that flow within us and in nature. It require willpower and concentration. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is magic… Worrying about a watchful eye of the higher-ups, won't improve your magic… don't be afraid of those council fools! Follow the path you believe in! That is Fairy tail Mages are all about!" said Makarov. At this point everyone cheer and raise their hand and form a 'L' with their index finger and thumbs.

* * *

><p>Lucy now at bar with Mira, she got his Fairy tail symbol at her right backhand. Her symbol is pink colored.<p>

"Now you are member of Fairy tail…" said Mira.

Lucy then go to Natsu direction. Natsu sit at table with Lisanna, Naruto, Elfman and Gray.

"Natsu, look at this! I got fairy tail's mark!" said excited Lucy.

"Ah, realy? Good for you Luigi" replied Natsu without looking at Lucy direction.

"It's Lucy!" answer Angrily Lucy.

"Natsu don't be so mean with newcomer" lectured Lisanna.

"Hai.. hai.." answer Natsu with same bored expretion.

Naruto just look amuse from cross-table. Not long enough, Lisanna come back, she has take role as Natsu 'wife'. Naruto just sighing, Erza still had a solo mission and not coming back soon. He will miss her greatly. His mused has been stopped when Romeo confront Makarov about Macao. Romeo ask Master to send a search team for his father. But Master Makarov not approve it, he got hit square in his face by Romeo. Natsu who standing in mission board and hear this, punch the board and leave.

"Master, he will go save Macao…" said Naruto.

"he will just hurt Macao's pride…" said Nab

"That's why he is still kid" continue Droy

"It's not about kid or not, sometime you must push aside pride and rules, if it can save your friends, no matter pried you have or rules you obey, it doesn't matter if your friend die." retorted Naruto.

"No one can decide the path one must take… Let him be…" answer Makarov

"what is the matter with Natsu?" asked Lusy

"Natsu is just like Romeo" answer Naruto

"What?"

"Natsu dad left and didn't return as well" this come from Mira.

"She mean when she said dad, she mean his foster parent. It was dragon, that dragon found him in the forest when he was little, he taught him read, speak and use magic. But one day that dragon disappeared from Natsu's sight, it was Igneel, that dragon name…" said Naruto. He look at Lisanna who has concern face turn around.

"Go Lisanna…" said Naruto calmly without look at her again.

When Lisanna hear this she stood and run at Natsu direction. Not long enough, Lucy stand and run at Natsu too. Elfman want to follow them but Naruto stopped him.

"Don't Elfman… have a faith with your sister… Lisanna not just waste 3 years for nothing with me…"

Sighing, Elfman back to his seat, thrust Naruto judgement. (AN: What happen with Natsu, Lisanna and Lucy same as Anime, just imagine yourself when Lisanna with them, Lisanna Magic are concentrate at take-over, but she can use a swords and her hand to hand combat not to be underestimated, she has strength like Tsunade. I am too lazy to rewrite that.)

* * *

><p>"Naruto, can I talk to you at my office?" asked his Master<p>

With nod, Naruto stand up and follow his Master to his office. When their was inside Naruto took a seat in front Makarov. Silent creep that room for few minutes until Naruto broke that silent.

"What you needed Master?" ask Naruto

"You has been invited as council members… Yamaji confirm your suspicion at Siegrain…" said Makarov seriously.

Naruto inhale a deep breath and sighing.

"I think I will take that offer… I afraid of this Sieg character, he had too much similarity with Jellal… I don't believe his story as his twins when we met first time… I can sensed his bad intention… but I can't accused him as a bad people just based from senses… " said Naruto

"**I feel that too Master, and I never wrong at my senses, I sensed his evil intention when we talk… but as Naruto said we can't just accused him, it is not like that our laws worked…**" continue Hikari.

"I know, when you mention it, I can sense his evil aura too, his magic is malicious, it small but I'm sure there is something out of the line about him…" answer Makarov too.

"So it's decide I will join council to watch him out…"

"Yes… for time being… this time I hope Gildarts is here…" said Makarov

With nod he leave Makarov at office and headed at his apartment, it has been long day.

* * *

><p>Please tell me how you all think and if you have any tips or helpful criticisms I would extremely appreciate it.<p>

* * *

><p>AN : Scale Skill 1-5 and age character.<p>

Naruto Uzumaki, High S rank mage, Mage Saints

Age : 19

Hair : blond

Eye : blue sky (left) and brown (right)

Taijutsu : 4.8

Kenjutsu : 4.9

Ninjutsu : 3.8

Mage : 4.9

Dragon Slayer Ability :

After Naruto finish his training he can forge a dragon weapon, which has special ability more than ordinary magical weapon. He can use fire element, lightning element, wind element and earth element. He can use Fire, lightning and wind because he been implanted Dragon Magic Lacrima by Armagon for forging purpose. He can add that said element he has to his weapon, that weapon has that element if he forged with respective elements.

His top elements are lightning, earth and wind, he can use every magic attack like Natsu but not as powerful like him for fire, his lightning and wind supposed not too strong, but with his raiton and futon chakra, he manage to power up that elements. His earth elements are naturally powerful at dragon slayer attack because his respective dragon is earth element.

MODIFICATION ARMOR :

Daily Naruto not use heavily armor. He wear black pants and light armor, a black anbu armor. A sleeveless crimson hooded jacket and a pair black gloves. He bring 6 swords in his back 'Cloud's first tsurugi'.

_Raijin no yoroi_ (Thunder God Armor) : this armor he re-create with his mage as dragon slayer and his crafting skill as forger by Armagon, it look like Erza's _Tenrin no Yoroi_ (Heaven's Wheel Armor) , but yellow in color and With crimson red pants instead and full body armor cover his chest. In this armor he usually use hand to hand combat or his new re-created Tendo Heavenly Sword, An O-katana with white colorer handle/hilt, and gold tsuba/ katana guard with square shaped. His lengths now 5.7 feet with width 1.7 inch. It's blade black colored with red stripe and blue fire in it tip. Naruto use Futon to enhance it incisive.

It special ability are twice even triples faster than last armor. This armor more easily to absorb Naruto raiton chakra, his impact for his punch can decimate 3 storey house boulder.

_Jigoku no yoroi_ (Hell's Armor) : it look like a frozen lava almost similar with Erza's _Rengoku no yoroi_ (Purgatory Armor). It color are black with red lava as outline. His weapon are a 5"2' claymore with black blade and crimson outline. This armor can stand fire from fire dragon slayer in full forces. It's claymore can make anything it touch inflame.

Erza Scarlet, Mid S rank mage

Age : 19

Hair : scarlet

Eye : brown (left) and blue sky (right)

Taijutsu : 4.5

Kenjutsu : 4.9

Mage : 4.9

AN : Her Magic are same as anime. Just few new Armor from Naruto

MODIFICATION ARMOR :

_Tenrin no Yoroi_ (Heaven's Wheel Armor) : Naruto re-created this armor, he strengthen that armor and add wind elemental. Now this armor has increase speed and it blades can cut almost anything.

_Raitei no Yoroi_(Lightning Empress Armor) : been strengthen and his ability to lightning elements increase.

_Kongō no Yoroi_(Adamantine Armor): with earth elements his strength has been triplet.

* * *

><p>Mirajane : 19 years low S class Mage<p>

Cana : 19 years A class Mage

Elfman : 18 years A class mage

Natsu : 15 years, A Rank Mage borderline S-class Mage

Gray : 15 years, A Rank Mage borderline S-class Mage

Lisanna : 15 years, A Rank Mage borderline S-class Mage

Lucy : 15 years, B Rank Mage

Rob, Makorov, Porlyusica : 60 – 70 year High S class Mage

Siegrain: 18-24 years, high S class Mage one of Mage Saints


End file.
